Blue's Story
by T.H.W
Summary: Hey guys! Just a word of warning, if you haven't read the Bright Eyes series, a.k.a. Let the World Stand Still, etc, then you might not know what is going on in this story. It's a prequel to those stories. It's for Iris. Blue is from Queens, but her fists
1. Default Chapter

The little boy reached up and kissed his mother on the cheek. She stooped down crying, her blonde braid slapping him in the face as she kissed him hard. "I love ya darlin'. Now you take good care of yerself Joey an' don't worry 'bout me an' Celia." She whispered. He smiled as he looked down at his little sister who was clinging to her mother's dress and gazing at him with sad eyes. "I won't Mama." He knelt down to face the little girl and she took a few steps closer to him. "Now, you'se gonna be a big goil an' help Mama right Celia?" Celia nodded. " 'Cause I don't wanna come home an' find out uddawise. You be a good goil an' I'll come fer ya. Maybe we kin sell papes tegedda. Would ya like dat?" Joey asked. Celia nodded again and dropped her head. "I'll miss ya Joey. Promise you'll come back." She pleaded softly. "Sure an' I promise. I swear. Bye now Celia! Bye Mama! I'll be back soon!" Celia clung to her mother's skirts as she watched her brother walk off. His hand reached up and moved the eyepatch over his bad eye.   
  
Despite what he said, Joey didn't come back. He sent money through a messenger to his mother, but he never came himself. Celia hung around the house for a while, but soon realized that she needed to do more if she and her mother were going to survive. She couldn't count on her mother, who lay about in a drunken stupor half the time, so she one day when she was eight years old, she walked determindedly down to the Distribution Office in Queens. There was a long line of boys waiting and she joined the line. "Hey quit pushin' kid!" A boy cried out in front of her. "I didn't push ya! So shove off!" Celia protested, glaring at the boy.  
  
The boy glared right back at her, his blue, almost black eyes standing out from his tanned face. He pushed back a strand of black hair with his dirty hand as he looked at her. "You ain't from around here." He said. "Yeah I am! Lived here me whole life!" Celia protested. The boy frowned. "You cain't be. I ain't neva seen ya 'round dese here parts. Where ya from?" He asked. "I'm tellin' ya, I'm from Queens. I live on da South side wit' me Mama." The boy's face relaxed. "Oh. So why's ya here wid us if ya gots a Mama?" He asked. Celia dropped her head. "Well, um, we needs some money an' Mama, Mama cain't do too much." She mumbled, unwilling to tell the truth. The boy nodded. "Aw, yer Mama's a drunk." Celia's head popped up and she stared at him. The boy shrugged. "Hey, I hear dat all da time from me boys. Da names' Archer, James Edward Archer at yer seivace." Archer said, bowing low.  
  
Celia wasn't sure whether to be angry or to smile, so she smiled. "I'm Celia." She said softly. Archer shook his head. "Naw, yer Blue." Celia frowned. "Whaddya tawkin' 'bout?" Archer sighed and put his arm around her shoulder. "Look, if yer gonna be a Newsie, ya gotta have a Newsie name. Me, da boys couldn't rightly run around screamin', 'James Edwad Archer!! Where is ya?' right? So dey shortened it ta Archer. Yer sad, so I'm gonna call ya Blue, unless ya've got a betta idea." Archer said, leaning up against the wall. Celia, or Blue, smiled. "Dat's all good Archer. Danks." She said as she walked up to the distribution office.  
  
"Yeah what'll it be?" The man behind the desk asked in a bored tone. "Um, I dunno. Whaddya mean?" Blue gulped. "What is dis Archer? Dis kid don't know nothin' 'bout even buyin' papes! How's she supposed ta sell?" A crude voice came out from behind her. Blue turned to look at the speaker who was glaring at her. He was tall and thin, his hair like Archer's was black, but his eyes were brown. "Cool it Cape. I'll teach her. It won't take long. She's quick." Archer said reassuringly. Cape frowned again and walked up to Blue. "Where ya from? Ya eva done dis before?" Cape fired at her. Blue started then began to answer his questions. "I'm from da South side of Queens. I need money fer meself an' me Mama. An' no I ain't neva done dis before." She said slowly. "Den what makes ya tink dat you should be here?" Cape sneered.   
Celia frowned and her fist shot out before she realized what she was doing. The next thing she knew Cape was lying on the ground, holding his stomach and groaning. Archer looked at her, then at Cape and smiled. "Nice woik Blue. Ya made an' enemy." He said with a smile. "I'm sorry. I, I didn't know what I was doin'." She gulped. "Well watch next time. If ya gotta beat people up, ya kin do dat in udda districts." Archer said, his lips still stretched in a pleased smile. "Maybe ya shoulda called her Fists Archer." A laughing voice remarked. Blue looked up into the laughing face of a boy with somewhat long blonde hair and blue-green eyes. He winked at Archer, then turned to her. "Da name's Fox kid. Any kid who kin punch out Cape an' still be livin' is a friend of mine." He said spitting into his hand and holding it out. Blue looked at his hand, then at Archer, who indicated that she do the same. She shrugged and did the same, shaking the boy's hand.   
  
"Dere now, dat wasn't so bad. Blue is it? Yeah, good name. Aw Cape, quit whinin' yer gonna live." Fox said, looking down at the boy on the ground still holding his stomach. "You should talk! You didn't git punched right in da stomach." Cape groaned. "Yeah, well at least I kin hold me tongue an' tawk nice." Fox retorted, winking at Blue who giggled. "Fer dat Cape ya kin go ta da back." Archer said. Cape's eyes widened. "But Archer, she," He began. "Jest git up an' go to da back ya baby." Archer retorted sharply. Cape got up, wincing and glared at Blue. When he turned his back, Blue stuck out her tongue, much to the amusement of Archer and Fox. "Don't worry kid. He's got troubles. I'll protect ya, jest don't be doin' any more of dose lightnin' moves anymore." Archer laughed as he stepped up to the desk. Blue gulped and tugged on Fox's sleeve. "Um Fox, I dunno how ta buy papes, or sell 'em." She said sadly. Fox smiled. "I didn't expect ya to. I was intendin' on showin' ya, unless ya wanted ta do it yerself." Blue brightened and grinned. "Yeah! Please Fox!" She pleaded. Fox smiled and put his hand on her back. "Sure Blue. Sure."  
  
Blue's mother died not long after that day. In fact it was only a week. Blue had rushed into the apartment after the end of a long day, excited to show her mother all the money that she had earned. Her mother was lying on the floor, a beer bottle on the floor, her mother's hand grasping the neck of it. Blue shook her head in disbelief and stepped backwards out the door and began to run. She was almost to the Lodging House when a voice stopped her. "Whassa matta Blue? Yer Mama need some more beer?" Blue whirled around to face Cape, who was standing behind her, a smirk on his tan face. "From what I seen, she don't need no more. Ain't dat right Blue? Is yer Mama dead? Aw, poor, stupid Blue." Cape barely saw the girl's fist coming towards him before it was too late. Her fist slammed into his lip, making his teeth cut against them. Blood was pouring out of his mouth when Blue stepped away. "You take it back Cape." She whispered angrily. Cape remained standing, his mouth holding his shredded lip.   
  
Blue shook her head and smacked him again, this time hitting his nose. Blood spurted out of his nose and Cape yelled. "I give! I take it back!" He yelled, trying to staunch the flow of blood. Blue was sobbing now and she ran away from the spot, barely able to see where she was going. When she ran into a person, she stumbled and fell backwards. "Blue! Watch where yer goin' kid! Whassa matta Blue? What happened to yer hand?" Fox knelt down by Blue and took her scratched and bleeding hand in his. "I came home an' Mama was dead, an', an' Cape was teasin' me dat she was dead so I punched him an' punched him, in da lip an' da nose an', oh Fox what am I gonna do?" Blue sobbed, falling against him and hugging him.  
  
Fox held her quietly, rocking her back and forth. He had knew that this day would come. It had come for him three years ago, when he was nine years old. Only it was his father. Now twelve, he felt that he would be the first one to comfort Blue when this day came. He just knew. "It'll be okay Blue. Shhh. Don't worry. Ol' Fox is gonna take care of ya now, ya hear?" He whispered. "But what 'bout Mama? I cain't jest let her lay dere." Blue whispered. "I tell ya what, I'll go tell Archer ta send one of da boys ta tell da bulls 'bout yer Mama. You kin stay wid us in da Lodgin' House. Would dat be okay?" He asked quietly. "Yeah, I guess so. Danks Fox." Blue said, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Well ain't dis touchin'. Fox, neva tought ya liked 'em so young." Fox narrowed his eyes, gently pushed Blue away from him and jumped up. "Ain't you had enough Cape? Why don't ya go nurse yer wounds." Fox scoffed. Cape was a mess, his face was smeared with blood, and a handkerchief covered his lip. He sneered. "Ya didn't answa me Fox. Whassa matta? 'Fraid ta say dat yer in love wit' a little goil?" Cape sneered. Fox growled and sprang up on the dock beside Cape. Cape paled and took a step backwards. "I didn't mean nothin' Fox." He whined, putting his hands up. "Dats betta. Don't lemme hear ya say anytin' like dat 'bout Blue again. Ya undastand?" Fox asked. Cape nodded feverishly. Fox nodded and took his place beside Blue. Cape glared at her and she glared right back. Cape finally walked away, but Blue still stared at him in pure hatred. Between them, there would always be an irreversible impasse. They would get in many more fights, some often leaving one or the other of them almost dead. This would cause irreversible trouble for Blue and also Queens.  
  
  
  



	2. Kicked out.

************************************************************************  
  
The boy took another breath of a cigarette and blew it thoughtfully into the air as he examined the site. He turned the teenage girl quivering in front of him. "Well Checks, she did it again. Whaddya got ta say fer yerself? An' her fer dat matta." He asked. The girl gulped and pushed a strand of brown hair out of her eyes. "Archer, it ain't nothin' dat he didn't deseive. I mean, he, well he was messin' wid her. You know Cape. He's always been pickin' on her. She just slammed 'im a little too hard dats all." Archer scoffed as he looked into the girl's brown eyes. "Ya tink dats sometin'? Oh she jest slammed 'im a bit too hard? No. No, she's been doin' dis fer too long an' I cain't have her around no more. I warned her."   
  
The girl's eyes widened. "But Archer, Cape an' some of da udda's ain't got no respect for her! Ya know dat! Yer probably da only boy besides Fox who respects her. An' plus, we ain't got no place ta go!" Checks pleaded. "Ya call dat a reward fer disrespect! Huh? He's hoit! He's hoit bad! What am I supposed ta do huh?" Archer asked furiously pointing at the boy sitting up against the wall, with other boys surrounding him and tending to his wounds. "No Checks. Dis ain't gonna happen again. I warned her. An' she didn't listen." He said firmly. "Archer, we ain't got nowhere ta go." Checks whispered. "You don't hafta go. Jest Blue. I gave her a chance. Don't git me wrong. Now she has ta git outta here. She hasta go to her brudda. An' I know dat she don't wanna go back dere, but she ain't got no choice. If she comes back ta Queens I'll peisonally soak her. Me an' all me boys, you included. Make sure she knows dat."  
  
Checks paled. "Ya mean, ya want, me ta get her outta here?" Archer nodded, taking another dreg of the cigarette. "You gotta, or else I'll kick you out too. You escort her to da line and make sure she crosses. I don't want her comin' back here. She ain't welcome. Now Checks undastand dat I'm givin' her a chance ta leave widout me soakin' her foist. An' believe me I've got a strong mind ta send her out wid a beatin'. So you let her know her options if she wants ta rebel. Again." Archer remarked. Checks nodded. "I'll do it. Archer, I wish dis didn't hafta end dis way though. She's me friend." Archer nodded. "Yeah, I know. She's my friend too. But obviously she don't feel da same way about me if'n she's beatin' up on me buddies. Get da job done Checks. Make sure she don't come back or she'll suffa da consequences." Archer walked away from the girl and approached Cape, who was still lying against the wall. Checks sighed shakily and made her way to Blue's hideout.  
  
************************  
  
Blue hissed furiously under her breath as she shouldered what few belongings she owned in a extra blanket.   
  
Stupid Cape! Why da heck did he hafta go topside an' push me ovaboard like dat! He knows dat I cain't hold me tempa! I tink he musta wanted me outta dere or sometin'. Dangit Archer! Why does he hafta kick me out an' make me go ta stupid ol', Manhattan!   
  
Blue thought, emphasizing her thoughts as she kicked a rock far across the sidewalk. She crossed the line and looked back at Checks who was still standing on the edge of Queens, waving. Blue turned and waved back, then sighed and continued to walk.  
  
She walked for a long time, purposely taking the long way so that she would delay her return to Manhattan. But finally she reached the border and stepped into Manhattan. Even at five o'clock in the evening, the streets were still buzzing. Vendors were still selling their wares, and the newsies were still hawking the headlines. She looked about for a familiar face, but found none. So she approached a tall, lanky boy with dirty brown hair. A black cowboy hat hung down his back and a bright red bandanna was around his neck. "Hey! I need ta find somebody." She said as she approached the boy. The boy turned to her. "Yeah whaddya want kid?"   
  
"I need ta find a guy named," Here Blue paused. She tried to remember the Newsie name that her brother had taken when he worked with the Queens Newsies. Finally it came to her. "Kid Blink. Eva heaid of him?" The boy laughed and set his papers on the ground. "Of course I know Kid Blink. He's one of me best friends. Who are you?" Blue pursed her lips. "I'm a friend." The boy nodded. "I'm Cowboy or Jack Kelly. What does dis 'friend' want wit' Kid?" Jack asked. "None of your business, now if you'll jest point me to his sellin' spot we kin all git along." Blue said harshly. Jack laughed. "Yer tough kid. What's yer name?" Blue shrugged. "Nothin' of importance to you." Jack shook his head. "Well, da Lodgin' House boys is gonna meet at Tibby's in a few minutes. Wanna join us? Den you kin see Kid Blink an' we kin all git ta know ya. 'Specially if yer gonna stay in Manhattan."   
  
Blue's eyes widened. "How did ya know I was comin' from somewhere else?" Jack smiled and pointed to her bag. "It was pretty obvious. So ya wanna come?" Blue hesitated. "Look its da only way ya kin see Kid Blink right now. Uddawise ya might not see him fer hours." Blue sighed. "Fine. I'll do it." Jack smiled as Blue shouldered her bag again and followed him towards the restaurant. Blue pulled her cap closer to her head as she and Jack shouldered through the crowds of people gathered outside the restaurant. They finally slipped inside the doorway and found a table. Jack sat down, but Blue remained standing. "Ain't ya gonna sit down?" Jack asked. "No, I wanna see him when he comes in." Jack shrugged. "Suit yerself."  
  
A short Italian youth approached the table where Jack was sitting, a cigar in his mouth. Blue stepped out of the way, and the boy looked at her curiously. Blue took a deep breath just in case the boy made some comment to her, but he merely slipped into the booth next to Jack. Three more boys came, but Kid Blink still didn't show. Blue sighed and leaned up against a pillar. The Italian eyed her. "So, ya gonna sit down, or do ya need a peisonal invitation?" Jack and the others laughed as she scowled, but didn't respond. "Shut up Race. She's waitin' fer Kid." The boy Jack called Race looked at her again, then turned back to Jack. "She his goil or sometin'?" Blue's eyes widened and she turned to him. "I'm hardly his goil! Please! Da very idea is revoltin'!"   
  
"Hey guys!" Blue stopped her venting immediately as Kid Blink pushed past her without a glance. Blue turned to him in shock as he sat down next to a dark skinned boy that Jack called Mush. Jack smiled at Blink. "Hey Blink. Someone's been waitin' fer ya." Jack said as he motioned to Blue. Kid Blink looked up at Blue and smiled. "Yeah? What kin I do fer ya?" Blue paled. "Ya don't know me Kid?" Kid Blink looked surprised. "Should I?" Blue shook her head. "Yeah. Its kinda propa ta know yer kin." Kid Blink paled as Blue took off the derby hat and shook out her shoulder length blonde hair. Kid Blink gulped several times but still didn't speak. Race and Jack looked at Kid Blink then back at Blue. "Who is dat Blink?" Race asked.   
  
"Its my kid sista. Cecilia." Kid Blink said softly. The whole table was silent and they all stared at Blue. "Well, yer awfully short fer Kid's sista." Race remarked. "Yeah? Well yer no beanpole yerself!" Blue said quickly. The boys at the table hooted and Race rolled his eyes. "Shud up you guys! Ain't nothin' ta laugh at!" Kid Blink stood up and faced Blue. "So, did ya come here ta stay?" Blue sighed. "If dats okay wit' you. An' by da way, I'se got a Newsie name now. Its Blue." Blue said proudly. Kid Blink nodded a smile finally appearing on his face. "Well, sure you kin stay. But what happened? Why'd ya come back? I tought dat Mama wanted ya ta stay wit' her?" Blue cringed. "Momma died. I joined da Queens newsies. But I sorta got kicked out."   
  
"Ya got kicked out by Archer? Whaddya do? Say his knickers was tacky?" Race asked. The boys at the table laughed. "No, I jest beat up one of his friends an' I kin easily do dat ta you, ya grasshoppa!" Blue said cooly. Racetrack stood up and rolled up his sleeves. "Ya wanna say dat ta me outside?" Blue nodded but Kid Blink grabbed her arm. "Cool it Race. C'mon Blue, sit wid us and eat sometin'." Blue shook her head as she watched Racetrack sit down. "Don't got no money. Even Archer didn't have da decency ta give me a little cash." Kid Blink pulled her down. "I'll pay." Blue sat down reluctantly.  
"So tell me 'bout everybody. If I'm gonna stay heah I might as well know all of ya."   
  
Jack nodded. "Dats Mush, an' obviously Kid, an' Snipeshoota's ova dere. An' I'm Jack Kelly of corse. Dis is Racetrack." Jack said motioning to the Italian. He rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately I've already had da pleasure." Racetrack mumbled. Jack introduced the rest of the boys and the boys waved from across the room as they were introduced. "So ya got any goils in dis Lodgin' House? I had a friend in da one at Queens who was a goil. Real nice she was. Checks. Pity she had ta toin traita an' help kick me outta Queens." Blue said angrily. "Well, we do got one goil. But she ain't here." Jack said quickly. "Yeah. Her name's Bright Eyes." Mush put in. "So where is she?" Blue asked. "Well she's in Brooklyn right about now seein' Spot." Racetrack said.  
  
"Spot who?" Blue asked. The boy's mouths fell open. "Ya don' know who Spot Conlon is?" Mush asked in a shocked tone of voice. "Of course I know who Spot Conlon is. He's da leada of Brooklyn. I've neva seen him. But ya must mean anotha Spot 'cause from da way Archer talks 'bout Spot, he makes him out ta be da kinda guy who would be too slippery fer any goil ta hold." The boys burst out laughing and Blue frowned. "What?" She asked. "Spot ain't datin' Bright!" Kid Blink laughed. " Yeah! Kin ya imagine Bright, 'Oh Spot I love you!' 'Me too sugaplum! Lets smooch!'" Racetrack howled. Blue crossed her arms across her chest and waited for the laughing to calm down.   
  
"So why is she dere den?" Blue asked. "Spot is her best friend. Has been since dey was kids." Kid Blink explained. "An' occasionally, Bright goes down ta see Spot. One, 'cause she wants ta see Spot an' da uddas, an' two 'cause its my peisonal opinion dat she's a bit homesick an' she'll neva eva stop bein' homesick fer Brooklyn. Its where she grew up." Jack said. Blue nodded. "Okay, I get it now. Ya didn't hafta laugh at me fer so long dough." She said crossly. Kid Blink chuckled. "Well, it was jest, jest, so funny!" Mush laughed, starting the boys up all over again.   
  
The rest of the meal was spent discussing old times and now new times, seeing as Blue might become a permanent member of the Manhattan newsies. Kid Blink smiled as his sister made another smart-aleck comment and he looked at her. He had left Queens when he was eight in order to sell papers to support his mother. He had tried to stay with the Queens newsies, but they were too rough and hoity toity for him. He didn't want to spend his time with newsies who didn't have fun and thought they were better than any other low down newsie in the gutters.   
  
When he had left, his sister Cecilia was only five years old. She had been so small and he remembered the time he used to just sit her on his lap and tell her stories, just to keep her occupied. Also to keep her from noticing his mother's frequent drinking spells. She had been doing it more often since her husband had been killed in a railway accident. But now he was twelve years old, Cecilia or Blue, was now nine.   
  
Kinda a small age ta be beatin' up on kids. But I guess it runs in da family.   
  
Blink thought, flexing the muscles in his arm. Blue hadn't changed much since he had last seen her, with the exception of her height.  
  
As Racetrack had pointed out, she was rather short for an nine year old. Her light blonde hair was longer, but her eyes were still the same, changing from blue to green as the moods came and went. She didn't seem to have changed at all with the exception of her looks. But she probably was merely hiding her feelings deep within her, much like he did.   
  
Mama's death probably hoit her bad. But she won't talk I'm sure. Dats one ting dat probably hasn't changed at all. Neva talkin' 'bout her feelin's.   
  
"So where do I get ta sleep if I'm stayin' wit' you boys?" Blue asked, changing the subject. Jack put his hand on his chin thoughtfully. "Well, you could stay in Bright's room till she came back I guess. Dat is if ya don't mind bunkin' wit' an eleven year old."   
  
Blue shrugged. "Nope. I ain't got no problem wit' dat. Jest so long as she's sociable." Jack smiled. "She's sociable alright." He said, poking Racetrack who grinned. "So Blue. Ya play poka?" Racetrack asked. Blue lit up. "Sure I do! Love poka! I ain't very good, but I love it!" Racetrack's brown eyes gleamed when Blue mentioned how she played. "I'll deal da cawds den." Racetrack grinned as he passed out the cards with a hope of winning. Five deals later, Racetrack's money was partially gone when he cashed in. "Okay Blue. Dats it, I quit. How much ya got?" Blue shook the money in her pocket. "Couple dollas. Good game." Blue grinned. Racetrack sighed. "Yeah you too. Neva fails, I even lose against a goil who says she ain't dat good!"  
  
"You always lose Race no matta what. You know dat!" The group turned towards the female voice and Blue beheld a girl, almost the age of Kid Blink and the others. She was rather tall and slightly brown from the sun. She grinned at her and sat down, shaking her shoulder length brown curls out from under her hat. "Blue, dis is da one an' only Bright Eyes O'Connor of Brooklyn an' Manhattan. Bright is it okay if she bunks wit' ya?" Jack asked after making the introductions. Bright Eyes smiled and her blue eyes flashed. "Sure. Though it looks like I ain't got no choice."   
  
Blue smiled shyly at Bright Eyes and the girl in turn smiled back. "I hope you boys have been decent an' have introduced everybody?" Bright Eyes asked, turning to Racetrack. "Sure. She's already won a couple bucks off me too. How's Spot?" Racetrack asked. Bright Eyes shrugged. "He's Spot. Jest normal I guess. Jest as opinionated as eva. An' he's still copin' wit' Fish dying an' him bein' elected leada of Brooklyn. Its a big job, but he kin handle it." Bright Eyes said knowingly. "Spot hasn't been leada of Brooklyn fer very long. When da forma leada of Brooklyn, Fish, died Spot got chosen to succeed him. Pretty neat I say. Spot is a real leada an' he'll be fine." Kid Blink explained to Blue. "Yeah, sometime Bright should take ya down ta Brooklyn ta sell sometime. Den you kin meet da guys an' maybe even Spot." Mush said.  
  
Bright Eyes scoffed. "Wit' all da stuff Spot has goin' on da last ting he needs is me an' Blue hangin' around." Jack smiled. "Don't believe her Blue. No matta what she says, she kin always git Spot Conlon ta do her every whim. Its a talent she's got." Bright Eyes sighed and smacked Jack with her hat. "Not my fault he's soft on da inside. But don' tell him I told ya." Bright Eyes said offhandedly to Blue. Blue nodded. "Sure. No problem. So should we be goin'. I want ta see da neighbahood." The boys and two girls stood up and exited the establishment into the hot summer evening.   
  
  



	3. "You're SOFT!"

************************************************************************  
  
"Papes! Come an' get da pape dats got all da news ya could ask fer! Moida! Poison! Revenge! Its all here in da Woild people! Take dis one fer example! Boy gits trampled by stampede! Right here!" Blue yelled out, restraining against the grin that threatened to spill over as people came to buy the paper and read the story. The real story was that a little boy was stampeded, yes, but by an army of red ants and was taken to the hospital. "Yer doin' good fer only bein' heah a few weeks Blue." Kid Blink said as he sidled up to her. "Yeah, well its in me blood. Plus I leained a few tings from Queens." Blue remarked as she handed out the papers.   
  
"Blue, Bright was goin' ta go down ta Brooklyn teday an' she wanted ta know if ya wanted ta tag along. I said dat ya would." Blue looked up at Kid Blink, surprise written all over her face. "I mean, ya should git ta know Spot and jest, well know 'im so he don't take a likin' ta soakin' ya. Ya know? I'll sell da rest of yer papes fer ya." Kid Blink offered. Blue looked up at him for a few minutes more then handed him the remainder of her papers with a sigh. "Where is she waitin'?" Kid Blink smiled and patted her on the back. "At da Greeley statue. Hurry up! An' mind yer mannas!" He yelled after her as she departed.   
  
Blue quickly caught up to Bright Eyes at the Greeley statue. Bright Eyes was immersed in a game of craps with Racetrack and Snipeshooter, so Blue figured that she didn't know when she approached. But she knew without looking up. "Hey Blue. Hold on a minute. I've almost got Race beat." Bright Eyes murmured as Blue looked down at her in surprise. "You got me beat? Ha! More like I've got you beat!" Racetrack remarked as he looked at Bright Eyes happily. "Don't be so sure Higgins." Bright Eyes said as she won the game. Racetrack clapped his hands to his face. "NO! I coulda sworn dat, oh geez Bright! Yer heaitless!" Bright Eyes stood and patted Racetrack on the back.  
  
"So, ya ready ta greet Spot?" She asked Blue. "Sure. Dat'll be fine." Blue said keeping pace with Bright Eyes as she walked. "Ya neivous?" Bright Eyes asked. "No. Should I be?" Blue asked. Bright Eyes merely smiled and continued to lead her into the depths of Brooklyn. When they got past the slums and had crossed the Brooklyn Bridge, Bright Eyes and Blue turned to a yell nearby. "Bright! Back already! Who's da kid?" A tall boy with a full head of red hair and wearing nothing but black clothes, save his white shirt under the black vest, approached the two girls at a rapid pace. "Hey Red. Dis is Blue. Blue dis is me friend Red. Blue's Kid Blink's sista." Bright Eyes said as the two newsies spit shook.   
  
"Kid's sista eh? Well I kin see the family resemblance. Ya wanna see Spot?" Red asked after giving Blue a winning smile. "Yeah. Do ya know where he is?" Bright Eyes asked. "Don't know. But Tinker might. He's at da distribution office." Bright Eyes nodded and motioned for Blue to follow her as Red lead them further into Brooklyn. When they approached the distribution office Bright Eyes, Red, and Blue waited in line. "Bright, why are we waitin' in line? We ain't gonna buy papes." Blue asked as she tugged on Bright Eyes' sleeve. "We's gonna ask Tinker if he's seen Spot. Tinker's da distribution guy an' a newsie. He knows most everytin' about anyone an' where dey are." Bright Eyes said as they finally approached the office desk.  
  
A grubby Italian with a cigarette in his mouth sat behind the desk. Though he was sitting, Blue could still tell that he was short in stature. He was thin and lanky with a shock of black hair under his black derby hat. The most curious thing about the boy was that his eyes, instead of being naturally brown like any other Italian, they were a light blue. They seemed to attract the natural observer into their gaze more than any other thing about him. "Whaddya want guys?" He asked taking the cigarette out of his mouth and blowing a smoke ring. "Tinker, has Spot passed by yet? Oh dis is Blue. Kid's sista." Red said. Tinker grinned at Blue and she smiled shyly. "Nope, our fearless leada ain't passed by yet. But if ya wait, he should be passin' by soon." Tinker said, blowing another smoke ring.   
  
Suddenly Blue felt someone pushing past her quickly and harshly. On instinct, she quickly shoved her elbow backwards into the body and she heard the thump and grown as the person fell down. "Yer dead kid." A low voice murmured from the ground. Bright Eyes, Blue and Red looked down to see a boy with blonde-brown hair lying on the ground dusting off his blue hat. As he stood he picked up a black cane with tinfoil on the ends and pointed it straight at Blue. "Who are you?" Blue gazed at him squarely, raising her chin. "Dats none of yer business an' if you were decent you would wait in line like everyone else." Blue said sharply, gazing into the boy's grey-blue eyes. The boy set his jaw as he stared at her angrily. "You don't know who yer messin' wit' kid."   
  
Blue rolled her eyes. "Right. I fergot. I'm messin' wit' da fearless urchin of da streets. I'm really scared." Blue said crossing her arms. "Um, Blue." Bright Eyes said warningly. Blue shook her off and continued on her rampage. "Anyway. You don't got any right ta push in front of me dat way. I was here foist an' even a street kid kin leain some mannas. I'm heah ta see Spot Conlon anyway, so you'll jest hafta wait yer toin like everybody else." As she spoke the last words, the boy's eyes widened and his lips curled in a smile. But not a happy smile. A sarcastic smile. Then he began to laugh. "So yer heah ta see Spot Conlon are ya? Whaddya want wit' Spot Conlon? Don't ya know dat he's da leada of Brooklyn? An' why would he wanna see a rude kid like you anyway?" He asked leaning on his cane.  
  
As Blue scanned him over warily, she noticed a heavy metal key hanging from the boy's neck. "I'm heah ta see Spot jest 'cause his friends want me ta. So dat he won't soak me fer any reason. Ta gain an' ally I guess. An' plus I bet he's got more manners dan you'll eva gain in a century." Blue said haughtily. The boy laughed again and gazed humorously at Bright Eyes and Red. "So he does, does he? Well, I happen ta know where Spot Conlon is." Blue brightened. "Where? I need ta git back ta sellin' me papes." The boy grinned. "Devoted aren't ya? Well he's standin' right in front of ya." He said, bowing with a flourish. Blue's face paled. "Dat mannerly enough fer ya?" He asked, pulling himself up.   
  
Blue couldn't speak. She merely stared at the boy in awe.   
  
I was talkin' sass to da leada of Brooklyn. I'm gonna git killed.   
  
Spot grinned. "Well Bright. Guess yer little plan ta make me her ally didn't woik." Bright Eyes didn't return the grin. "Spot, she didn't know. Now cool it okay. Jest give her a chance." Bright Eyes entreated. "A chance? She didn't give me a chance. Did ya?" Spot said, gazing at her. Blue still couldn't speak and merely stared back at him, angry and embarrassed. "See. She cain't even answer." Spot said tauntingly. The blood rose in Blue's cheeks as the anger returned.  
  
"You could have at least been decent enough ta tell me who ya were!" She burst out. Spot smiled. "Yeah right. An' ruin dat whole speech? Dat woulda been terrible." He said, gazing at her then turning to Bright Eyes. "I dunno Bright. I guess she's sorry. I'll give her anotha chance." Bright Eyes nodded gratefully as Spot began to walk off. "Da only reason yer doin' dat is 'cause yer soft!" Blue hardly realized she had said it out loud until the Brooklyn leader halted in his tracks and turned around to face her. Behind her, Red, Tinker, and Bright Eyes paled and the whole distribution office was silent. Spot approached Blue once more, his face white with rage.  
  
"What did you say?" Spot asked, his words coming out in harsh whispers. Blue raised her chin. "You, are, soft. Kin ya spell dat? S-O-F-T. You." Blue said menacingly. Spot grabbed the collar of her shirt harshly. "Look kid. I am da leada of Brooklyn. Do ya know what dis will do to my reputation if my boys believe some chit dat I'm soft?" He asked angrily. Blue shrugged and strained against Spot's strong grip on her shirt. "Sometimes da truth hoits." Spot tightened his grip on her collar and pulled her closer to his face. "Now its my toin ta tell you sometin'. I, am, NOT, by any stretch of da imagination, soft. Trust me on dat." Blue shrugged again and her hands attempted to free his grip. "I'm just goin' by what Bright told me." Behind her, Bright Eyes drew in her breath quickly.  
  
Blue's plan worked. Spot dropped her collar and approached Bright Eyes as Blue rubbed her throat painfully. "So. Ya tink I'm soft huh? Whaddya got ta say fer yerself?" Spot asked harshly. Bright Eyes looked out over the boys. "LISTEN UP! TAKE MY WOID FER IT! SPOT CONLON AIN'T SOFT! YOU GOT DAT! AN IF ANY ONE OF YA DOUBTS IT, YA KIN COME TA ME, AN' I'LL POUND IT OUTTA YA! YA GOT DAT?" Bright Eyes yelled. There was a unanimous affirmation all around. Spot nodded, gave Bright Eyes a small smile and shoved past Blue. "Spot is soft, Spot is soft." Blue whispered in a sing-song voice. Spot whirled around once more and shoved Blue up against the wall. "Listen smart-mouth. You betta watch yer back. I know where Blink lives. An' where Blink is you are. I kin get all me boys ta soak ya at once, an' let me tell ya, dere ain't much left aftawoids. So you betta keep on da look-out, 'cause I'm gonna be watchin' ya, very closely. Ya got dat?" Spot whispered. Blue nodded. Spot let her go and finally trooped off.  
  
Bright Eyes turned to Blue. "Boy you've got a lotta neive kid. You've really done it now. You are as good as dead." Bright Eyes said sadly. "No kiddin' Blue. He's got yer numba. He kin easily find ya, 'specially 'cause he knows dat I've seen ya before." Red put in. Blue shoved past them. "Don't matta none. I don't care what he says. 'Cause no matta what he says, he ain't leada of Manhattan, an' dats where I'm livin'. An' if he wants ta fight, bring it on." She said angrily as she stomped off towards Manhattan. There was silence as Bright Eyes and Red watched her go. They turned around though as a chuckling broke out behind them. Tinker's head was in his hands and he was shaking uncontrollably with laughter.  
  
"Tinker, what are ya laughin' 'bout?" Red asked, smacking him on the arm. Tinker laughed in his hands for a few more minutes before raising his head. His face was red with suppressed laughter and tears were slipping out of his blue eyes. "Jest da look on Spot's face! Like he'd seen a monsta or sometin'! Or maybe a ghost or sometin'! He was so mad! Oh, Bright! I like dat kid! You gotta bring her ova here, jest ta see me of course. I'll hide her, but I've jest gotta see dat kid again! She's hysterical!" Tinker said, collapsing in another fit of laughing. "Tinker it ain't a laughin' matta! Spot is gonna kill her if he gits da chance!" Bright Eyes said angrily. "No he won't! Not if dat kid has anything ta say 'bout it! She'll jest keep defyin' him and he'll jest keep tryin' an' she'll keep defyin'! Its great!" He said in another burst of laughter. "I tought you was crazy before Tinker, but now you've really lost it." Red commented. Tinker said nothing but continued to laugh and pound on the desk.  
  
Bright Eyes rolled her eyes. "Well guys I'm gonna take off. I'll see ya lata." Red nodded and waved good-bye and Tinker attempted a wave as he laughed. Bright Eyes searched the slums on the way to Manhattan for Blue. She didn't find her but when she returned to the Greeley statue, she saw Blue storm past Kid Blink and a group of others containing Jack, Racetrack and Mush. They looked to her as she approached. "What da heck's da matta wit' Blue, Bright?" Kid Blink asked, his face full of confusion. "She's a little angry." Bright Eyes said leaning up against the statue. "Didn't go good?" Jack asked. Bright Eyes shook her head. "Nope. Foist she pushed Spot down afta he tried ta push past her. Den 'cause she didn't know who he was she stawted yellin' at him. Den he showed her up in front of everybody. An' den she retoined da fava by callin' him soft in front of everybody." Bright Eyes said in one breath.  
  
"I bet Spot enjoyed dat. Well, he's been needin' a good tawkin' to for a while anyway." Racetrack said, unconcernedly blowing the smoke from his cigarrette in the air. The whole group stared at him. "What? He has! Ya gotta admit Bright sometimes he acts like, frankly, a brat." Racetrack said, blowing another breath of smoke. Bright Eyes smacked his arm. "Race! Ya cain't say dat about Spot! He ain't a brat. He might, act like one, but he ain't one! Are ya tryin' ta cova fer Blue?" Bright Eyes asked. "Nope. But I'm jest sayin' dat what she did ain't wrong. He humiliated her. She humiliates him. What goes around comes around Bright." Racetrack said. "I'm not saying dat its wrong eida. But do ya know what sometin' like dat would do to his leadaship? Da boys wouldn't trust him an' dey'd go dere own ways!" Bright Eyes insisted.  
  
"No dey wouldn't. Dey'd stay wit' Spot 'cause he's tough an' even dough he's a shrimp he kin knock da livin' daylights outta people an' keep 'em in line. Dey wouldn't deseit him." Racetrack said. Bright Eyes slumped her shoulders and pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Well, its kinda funny. All in all." Jack commented. Bright Eyes chuckled and she blew a breath of smoke in the air. "Yeah. Da look on Spot's face was ta die for! Wish ya coulda seen it! He was like suckin' in his breath real quick an' he kinda looked like a fish!" Bright Eyes laughed. The whole group began to laugh as Bright Eyes told them the story in full detail.  
  
From then on, Blue avoided Brooklyn as much as possible. She insisted that she wasn't an enemy of Spot Conlon, they just didn't see eye to eye. Which was partly true. Blue sold her papers, always on her guard for one of Spot's boys. She occasionally snuck away to see Tinker, but rarely did she leave Manhattan. Spot also stayed away from Manhattan as much as possible. He came only when he knew that Blue would be out. When Bright Eyes pressured him to stay and give Blue another chance, he would only glare at her and walk out the door.   
  
Blue stayed very close to Manhattan, her life revolving around her brother, her new friends, and selling her papes. She didn't go back to Queens. Only once did she venture near the border, and that one time she was threatened in friendly, but firm tones by Archer not to cross it. She had gone to learn what had become of Fox, but she hadn't learned anything. She did learn however that Checks had been involved in a serious accident. An accident that started out with a prank that Cape started. The purpose for the prank was not certain, but a fire was started and Checks was knocked unconsious. She had been taken to the Refuge and no one had seen her since. That was all she had been able to learn, for Archer wouldn't divulge anymore information than that. So Blue's life circled Manhattan and she was content, till a fateful day that changed every Newsie's life in New York.  
  
  
  



	4. STRIKE!

************************************************************************  
  
Five Years Later  
  
  
Blue woke up with a yawn and squinted in the sunlight that filtered through the window. She looked over to the other side of the room and saw Bright Eyes still sleeping. The sixteen year old girl had been more than a friend to the fourteen year old Blue and she loved her company. She was like her sister. Blue had always wanted a sister.  
  
But instead I got a big brudda. He's a good brudda, but I tink dat all goils need sistas. 'Specially if dey don't got muddas. Blue thought as she sat up in bed and pulled on her suspenders and cap, smacking Bright Eyes on the back as she did so.   
  
The lump on the bed stirred and groaned, then Bright Eyes sat up. Her hair was in total disarray and her eyes tired. Blue giggled.   
  
"Whaddya laughin' at punk? You don't look much betta in da mawnin's yerself!" Bright Eyes protested as she got out of bed with a yawn and attempted to tame her hair.   
  
"Aren't ya glad dat Race cain't see ya like dis in da mawnin'? He'd be frightened out of his mind an' den he wouldn't like ya anymore!" Blue said mischievously.   
  
Bright Eyes rolled her eyes as she dumped water on her hair and brushed it.   
  
"Don't be stupid. Race don't like me like dat. We're jest friends." Blue rolled her eyes.   
  
"Oh yeah sure Bright." Blue said crossing her arms across her chest.   
  
"Well I cain't say da same fer you. You don't got a guy eida! Or maybe ya do. Maybe it's Spot." Bright Eyes said slyly, glancing at Blue out of the corner of her eye.   
  
"Spot? HA! Yeah right! I ain't seen him up close since I was a kid an' he yelled at me. Only fer a distance. 'Sides, he probably grew up nasty lookin'." Blue scoffed.   
  
Bright Eyes smiled. "Actually he's downright handsome." Bright Eyes said, laying the brush on the table and putting on her cap.   
  
"Yeah sure Bright. Sure he is." Blue remarked as the two girls walked out the door.  
  
"Hey Blue! How'd ya sleep?" Crutchy asked, smacking his hand on her back.  
  
"Hey Crutchy! She slept on her back! Hahaha! Get it!" Mush laughed from across the room.   
  
"Shudup Mush! It ain't funny no more!" Jack protested as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.   
  
Blue eyed him with a knowing smile. He had gotten taller since she had first met him. Taller and more lanky. His eyes were still the same sparkly brown, and his hair still dirty and brown. He had actually developed a few muscles to Blue's surprise.   
  
Probably from punchin' out da Delancy's every mawnin'. Blue thought with a smile.  
  
Her brother Kid Blink hadn't changed, save the fact that he was taller. His full head of tawny hair was still the same as ever, but now Blue had to cut it frequently so it wouldn't hang in his good eye.  
  
Racetrack entered the room, his ever present cigar in his mouth. He hadn't changed either. His voice had gotten deeper and his passion for cigarettes worse, but he hadn't gotten any taller that was for sure. Blue had shot up, but she was still the same height as Racetrack and she often rubbed in that fact to him, which he hated.   
  
"Hey Race! Where's Blink?" She asked Racetrack.   
  
Racetrack turned to her, as he wiped the shaving cream off his face.   
  
"He's already down at da distribution office!" He yelled back.  
  
"Okay! I'm off ta git me papes!" Blue called out to Bright Eyes, who was engaged in a lively conversation with Racetrack about the day's racehorses that were competing. Bright Eyes waved and returned to her conversation as Blue skipped down the stairs two at a time followed by several other Newsies.   
  
"Mawnin' Kloppman!" She chirped as she exited the building with a wave of her hand.   
  
When she approached the distribution office, she could sense that something wasn't right. Instead of the orderly line of boys waiting to receive their papers, there was instead groups of boys talking with angry voices. She saw Blink and approached him. He saw her and smiled faintly, but Blue could see that he was very troubled.   
  
"Hey Blue. It ain't good." He said as he put his arm around her protectively.   
  
"It ain't fair! Dey cain't raise da price of papes!" Pie Eater yelled.   
  
"No it ain't! But we ain't got no choice! We've jest gotta accept it an' dats dat!" Skittery put in calmly.  
  
"Jest accept it? No can do Skits! I cain't do dat! It'll bust me!" Snoddy said.   
  
Blue's eyes widened as she comprehended what had happened.   
  
Dey raised da price of papes! We cain't live like dat! No way! I cain't believe dis! Blue thought.   
  
"Hey fellas! Why aren't ya gettin' yer papes?" The boys turned as Jack approached them.   
  
"Dey jacked up da price Jack." Blue said quickly before Kid Blink exploded.   
  
"Dey jacked up da price Jack! Ten cents a hundred! Ya know, its bad enough dat we gotta eat what we don't sell! An' now dey jacked up da price!" He said angrily.   
  
Blue looked behind her brother and saw Oscar Delancy mocking him happily.   
  
Dumb, good fer nothin' idiot! I oughta pound yer face in! Blue thought angrily as she clenched her fists.   
  
"Dis'll bust me! I'm barely makin' a livin' right now!" Skittery protested.   
  
"I'll be back sleepin' on da streets." Boots said sadly.   
  
"It don't make no sense. Wit' all da money Pulitza's makin', why would he gouge us?" Mush said, all the fun knocked out of him.  
  
" 'Cause he's a tightwad dats why!" Racetrack put in angrily as he stormed across the platform. Blue nodded her agreement as she watched Racetrack pace angrily, his cigar hanging out of his mouth.  
  
Until now Jack hadn't said a word, he had merely stared at the others in shock. Only then did he move towards the distribution office desk.   
  
"Hey calm down guys its jest a gag." He then approached Weasel and asked him an inaudible question, to which Weasel gave a smart aleck answer that sent Jack away from the desk in a huff.  
  
"Dey cain't do dis to me Jack. Me or Blue. We cain't live like dis. How'm I gonna take care of her an' me huh?" Kid Blink muttered as Jack walked by and sat down on the steps.   
  
"I kin take care of meself Kid!" Blue put in.  
  
"Dey kin do whateva dey want, its dere stinkin' papa." Boots muttered.   
  
Jack sat down beside him and Boots looked imploringly into his face.   
  
"It ain't fair! We got no rights at all!" He said angrily.   
  
"C'mon its a rigged deck! Dey've got all da marbles okay!" Racetrack said, stopping his angry pacing for a moment.  
  
"No kiddin' Race! Jack,we ain't got no rights ta do anytin'! Dey cain't do dis!" Bright Eyes said, pounding her fist in her hand, the old Brooklyn fight in her surfacing.  
  
"We've got no choice. So lets git some papes while dey still got some huh?" Mush said weakly as he began to ascend the steps.   
  
He was quickly pushed back by Jack and the others.   
  
"Hey Mush! You wit' us or against us!" Blue called out as she pushed against the crowds of boys.   
  
Jack placed his head in his hands frustrated. Blink looked at him for a minute, then offered him his cigarette. Jack snatched it quickly and took a deep breath, calming down for the moment. Blue and all the others watched him, waiting for a plan. Blue began to get impatient.   
  
She could see Bright Eyes out of the corner of her eye watching him, her fists flexing, in and out, faster and faster by the minute.  
  
"Jack, you done tinkin' yet?" Racetrack asked. The boys looked at him and as they did Weasel opened the window of the office.   
  
"Hey! World employees only this side of the gates!" He yelled and quickly closed the windows as yells for him to 'shut up' were thrown back. Blue sighed and leaned up against Kid Blink. She couldn't believe that Pulitzer could be this stupid. This heartless.  
  
Racetrack sighed and began pacing again, winding his gold watch.   
  
"Listen! If we don't sell papes, nobody sells papes. An' nobody sells papes till dey put da price back where it was!" Jack said on an inspiration.   
  
Blue turned the idea over in her mind.  
  
We could disable all of New Yawk. She thought in awe.   
  
"You mean like a strike?" David, a new boy who had joined the Newsies asked.  
  
Blue didn't like David. For one thing, he was too clean for her. Too clean and too hoity-toity. She liked Les somewhat. At least he was a relief from David and his endless prophecys and nonsense. And another reason she didn't like him, was because she believed that he was trying to woo Bright Eyes, which disgusted her thoroughly.   
  
Not like he kin git anywhere near her anyway. Racetrack's got her numba sure as shootin'. Blue thought with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah like a strike!" Jack said angrily.   
  
The boys around him began to scoff in disgust. "Yeah right Jack! C'mon!" Snipeshooter said.   
  
"Are you out of yer mind!" Racetrack yelled in Jack's face, the anger replaced by hesitation.   
  
"Its a good idea!" Jack fired back. David quickly jumped down beside Jack.   
  
"Don't worry about it, he was just joking." He explained to Racetrack who tromped off to the side and said something angrily to Bright Eyes who nodded. David whispered something in Jack's ear. Blue leaned closer so as to hear better.  
  
"We can't strike we don't have a union." David said softly.   
  
"Yeah but. If we go on strike den we are a union right?" Jack asked hopefully.   
  
"No, we're jest a bunch of angry kids with no money."   
  
Buncha angry kids wit' no money! Ha! Dats goin' a little too far. Buncha angry kids wit' no money! I'll show 'im! I'll give 'im a knuckle sandwich fer lunch! I ain't angry! I'm aggravated! Blue thought, her forehead furrowing.  
  
"I mean, maybe we've got all the Newsies in New York, but." As David spoke, Jack's eyes widened.   
  
Oh great. Jack's got anotha crazy idea. Blue thought as Jack stood.  
  
"Yeah, well we organize! Crutchy you take up a collection!" Jack said, patting Crutchy on the shoulder.  
  
"Swell! C'mon guys! We're a union now!" Crutchy said as he held out his hat for money.   
  
He's gotta be crazy! I want me rights jest like dat next guy, but we cain't do dis! It'll bust us! Blue looked over at Racetrack.   
  
He was walking next to Bright Eyes with an angry and confused look on his face. Bright Eyes was the same, only she seemed more doubtful than confused.   
  
"Jack this isn't a game. You saw what happened to those trolley workers!"   
  
For once, Blue agreed with what David said.   
  
I 'memba. I saw dem woikas get pounded down last night. It was awful. I almost got swept up in da mob. I don't wanna be in sometin' like dat. Sometin' dat brutal.   
  
"Yeah Jack. I mean, we ain't got da resources like some udda people's got." Bright Eyes called out.   
  
"Yeah, well dats not a good idea. Anybody who don't join wid us den we bust dey're heads jest like da trolley woikas!" Jack was greeted with an affirmative yell as the boys let the idea sink into their heads.  
  
It might be okay. Dat is if we had some help. Yeah, I'd like ta bust a few guys. Blue thought with a grin as she followed the now enthusiastic boys out the gates.   
  
"Jack you can't just drag everybody into this!" Blue heard David yell over the din.   
  
David is such a fraidy cat. You'd tink he'd neva fought before! What a wuss.   
  
"Yer right. You tink about it." Jack yelled back.   
  
As Jack approached the Greeley statue followed by Blue and the rest of the boys, he halted and turned to them. Blue positioned herself near Blink and leaned up against a tree to listen, pushing her blonde hair behind her ear.   
  
"Now listen guys! Pulitzer an' Hoist an' all dem udda rich fellas, well, dey own dis city. Do ya really tink dat a buncha street rats like us are gonna make any difference?"   
  
Blue shrugged her shoulders and looked around uncomfortably. She didn't really like being refered as a street rat. And from the looks of the others, they were less than thrilled as well. Racetrack looked over at Bright Eyes and she looked back at him, her eyes expressing her discontent. Blue turned back as Jack began to speak again.  
  
"Now we kin eida take what dey give us, or are we gonna strike?" Jack yelled out.  
  
The crowd was silent, as Newsie looked to Newsie quietly, waiting for the other to make the first stand.   
  
"Strike!" Blue looked to the speaker and was surprised to see Les. She also noted with disdain how David was trying to shut him up.   
  
Good grief, da little kid has got more guts dan a teenaga. Dan his own brudda. Man, I do like dat kid. A little annoyin', but betta dan David any day. Blue thought.  
  
"C'mon Jack, tell us what ta do!" Boots called out from the crowd.   
  
Jack raised his hand thoughtfully and approached David. He whispered into David's ear and David whispered back.   
  
"C'mon Jack! Tell us what ta do! We gotta stick tegedda!" Blue yelled out.  
  
Jack nodded to David and stood up straight.   
  
"Pulitzer an' Hoist hafta respect da rights of da woikin' boys of New Yawk! Dats right!" He yelled as Blue and the others yelled with appreciation. Jack bobbed his head down to David once more, then at a word from David, jumped on the statue and continued his speech, much to Blue's amazement.   
  
Jack's neva done sometin' like dis befoa. But he's good at it. Blue thought as she ran and chanted with the group of boys, following Jack everywhere. Finally, the speech ended in front of the World building. Jack stood in front of the others once more.   
  
"Now we gotta send woid out ta all da Newsies in New Yawk! We gotta have one of dose, um, whaddya call 'em?" Jack asked David, motioning his hands while David looked at him, confused.   
  
"Ambassadors?" David asked. Jack nodded.   
  
"Okay guys! You gotta be ambastards, and tell all da uddas!"   
  
Blue burst into laughter at Jack's misunderstanding, knowing full well what he was supposed to say. Boys all around her began to volunteer to go to other districts, and she sighed with relief as Jack told Skittery to take Queens.   
  
"Okay, who wants Brooklyn?" As Jack said Brooklyn, the boys fell silent.   
  
Blue's mouth dropped and she looked away, trying to find a place to hide, lest Jack should choose her. He had been pestering her these last couple weeks to patch things up with Spot, but she had stolidly refused. But now with Jack playing leader, she didn't know what to expect and she didn't want to take any chances. Jack looked at them in disbelief.   
  
"C'mon its Spot Conlon's territory." Jack said.   
  
"I'll go Jack." Bright Eyes spoke out, much to Blue's relief.   
  
"Okay. We need uddas though." Jack said, once more scanning the crowd.   
  
"Whassa matta you guys scared of Brooklyn?" Jack yelled with a degrading air. Blue dropped her face, which was red.  
  
"Hey, we ain't scared of Brooklyn! Spot Conlon makes us a little neivous." Boots spoke out angrily.   
  
You an' me both Boots. Neivous an' angry. Blue shuddered.   
  
"Well he don't make me neivous. So you an' me an' Bright, Boots. We'll go ta Brooklyn. An' Dave an' Blue kin keep us company!" Jack said as he grabbed David.   
  
Blue's color drained from her face and she looked to Bright Eyes in a panic. Bright Eyes' blue eyes met hers, but she didn't do anything.   
  
Her eyes said, Don't be a coward. I'll make sure dat Spot leaves ya alone. Blue nodded as David continued, getting over the shock of being chosen to go to Brooklyn.   
  
"Sure, just as soon as you take our demands to Pulitzer." He said. Blue shook her head.   
  
David, you hoity toity crud ball. Blue thought, disgusted.   
  
Jack looked at David just as if he thought the same thing.  
  
"Me ta Pulitzer?" He asked. "Well you're the leader Jack." David said mockingly.   
  
Jack shrugged, visibly biting his tongue. Then as if to get back at David, Jack grabbed Les and pushed him up the stairs and through the World door.   
  
"Well maybe da kid'll soften him up a little." Blue yelled and cheered as Les' frightened face disappeared behind the doors.   
  
A few minutes later, Jack and Les were thrown out the door. Blue laughed as Jack yelled at the big burly man behind the closing doors.  
  
"You throw like an' ol' lady! You tell Pulitzer dat he needs an' appointment wit' me!" Jack yelled.   
  
"Yeah!" Les concurred, a little too late.   
  
David walked over to Jack and pulled him over to a tall man, who was dressed in rather fancy clothes. Jack began talking to him and listened to the man intently.  
  
"Hey Bright! Blue! Come here!" Jack yelled. Bright Eyes looked at Blue who shrugged as they approached Jack.   
  
Blue looked over the man standing before them. He was tall, brown hair combed back and brown eyes that looked them over eagerly. She didn't know whether to like him or dislike him, but she shook his hand anyway.   
  
"Goils dis is Brian Denton, writa fer da Sun. Denton, dis is Bright Eyes an' Blue. Two of our best Newsies." Jack said proudly as Denton shook their hands.   
  
"He wants ta know 'bout da strike. He'll be willin' ta pay fer lunch." Jack said with a smile. Bright Eyes and Blue lit up.   
  
"Well, dere ain't much ta say. Da strike jest stawted ya know." Blue said.   
  
Denton nodded.   
  
"I know. But this might turn into an important affair. I want to be the first one to know the details." Denton said, leading them towards Tibby's.  
  
The group dragged out lunch for a long time as David and Jack told Denton about the strike. Blue was unfortunately seated by David, after feeling sorry for Bright Eyes, who was originally going to be sitting by him.   
  
Dis is my good deed fer da day. I hope Bright appreciates it. She thought, sipping her drink silently as Jack and Les finished their narrative of attempting to see Pulitzer.   
  
"Does he scare you? You're going up against the most powerful man in New York City." Denton said, referring to Pulitzer.   
  
Blue looked at Jack who scoffed.   
  
"Oh, look at me! I'm tremblin'!" He said, in mock fright.   
  
"We ain't scaired of dat ol' geeza." Blue said firmly.   
  
She eyed Denton, who smiled and handed a piece of paper to David.   
  
"Keep me informed. I want to know everything that is going on." David took the paper with a satisfied smile.   
  
"Are we really an important story?" David asked.   
  
"I covered the war in Cuba and that was a very important story. The truth is, it all depends on you." Denton said as he stood and got his coat.   
  
"So my name's really gonna be in da papers?" Jack asked.   
  
"Any objections?" Denton asked.   
  
"Just so long as ya get it right. Kelly, Jack Kelly." Blue smiled.   
  
"Oh an' Denton." Denton turned around and faced Jack.   
  
"No pictures." Jack said, nodding nervously. Denton nodded with a smile.   
  
Blue eyed Jack curiously, who merely shook his head.   
  
"I don't look good in pitchas." He said with a smile.   
  
"Well, should we hit da road?" Bright Eyes asked.   
  
Jack nodded.   
  
"Yeah, lets git a move on. Don't wanna keep Spot waitin'." He replied and stood. David let Blue out and the group left Tibby's and set off for Brooklyn.  
  
  
  
*Author's Note: I know it just seems like I'm following the strike word for word, but trust me, it changes. Thanx for all you reviewers!! You ROCK!*  
  
  
  
  



	5. The First Attack

*Author's Note: Sorry about the weird format guys. FF.net is deciding to be weird so I wanted to make it somewhat easier. So even if it's weird, IT'S FOR YOUR OWN GOOD! ;-)*   
  
  
  
After a long time, the group reached the Brooklyn Bridge.   
  
"I've never been to Brooklyn. Have you?" David asked.   
  
"Dats a dumb question. Of course we have. Everybody goes at one point in time." Blue scoffed, ignoring David's hurt look.   
  
"I spent a month dere one night." Boots said happily as he jumped up on the edge of the railing.   
  
"Hey watch dis." Jack said, motioning to Bright Eyes, Boots and Blue.   
  
The group grinned and leaned over the edged and yelled loudly, David watching them nervously. After they stood up and proceeded, laughing, David looked at them uneasily.   
  
"So, is this Spot Conlon really dangerous?" The others began to laugh even harder, Blue especially, recalling her close call with him.  
  
Bright Eyes walked ahead of the others as they approached the docks in Brooklyn. David eyed the boys who were swimming in the river uneasily. The boys merely glared at him with no concern whatsoever. Blue gulped as they approached the end of the docks where she could see Spot sitting on a bunch of crates, surveying the surroundings. He had grown. He was still not very tall, but he had still grown a bit. His face hadn't changed at all, it was still the proud, stubborn face Blue remembered. He saw them approaching and his lips curled in an amused smile.   
  
"Well if it ain't Jack be nimble, Jack be quick. An' me dear pal Brighty." Spot said.  
  
Bright Eyes blushed and faked a sorrowful glance at Spot.   
  
"I didn't do nothin', honest Spot. Don't hoit me!" She said as she burst into fake tears.   
  
Blue glanced around her in surprise as the formerly sober Brooklyn Newsies began to laugh, and the effect produced a rarely seen smile from Spot.   
  
He's got a nice smile. 'Course dats all he's got, da runt. Blue thought.  
  
"See ya moved up in da woild Spot. Ya got a riva view an' everytin'." Jack said as he approached Spot.   
  
Spot in turn jumped down from his perch and looked at Jack a moment before the two spitshook. Spot then smiled broadly, which surprised Blue greatly.   
  
"Hey Boots! How's it rollin'?" He asked sidling up to Boots.   
  
"I've gotta couple of real good shoota's heah." Boots said holding out his palm. Blue peeked into Boots' hand and saw,   
  
Marbles? Why does he need marbles? Is it like some kinda peace offerin' or sometin'? Blue thought.  
  
Spot smiled and took one of the larger marbles. Blue's questions were answered when the boy pulled out a large slingshot and placed the marble in it. She eyed David as the boy placed the ball in the slingshot and aimed it at a nearby beer bottle.   
  
"So Jacky boy, I've been hearin' tings from little boids. Tings from Harlem, Queens." Blue watched Spot closely as he aimed the slingshot and let it go, the marble hitting the bottle perfectly.   
  
As the glass shattered, David jumped, much to Blue's annoyance.   
  
Whassa matta Davey? Neva heaid a beer bottle shatta before?   
  
"Dey're chirpin' in my ear, Jacky boy's Newsies is playin' like dey're goin' on strike." Spot continued.   
  
Playin'? Who does he tink he is? We ain't playin'!   
  
"Yeah, well we are." Jack answered.  
  
"But we aren't playing. We are going on strike." David put in.   
  
EWWW! Now I's soundin' like David! Blech!   
  
Much to Blue's amusement, Spot began to edge up to David, a scowl on his face. Though Spot was shorter than David, David still edged backward, his face uneasy.   
  
"Oh yeah? Yeah? What is dis Jacky boy some kinda walkin' mouth?" Spot asked.   
  
"Yeah he's a mouth. A mouth wit' a brain an' if you've got half of one you'll listen ta what he's gotta say." Blue's mouth nearly dropped open.   
  
How kin he tawk ta Spot like dat an' still be livin'? I talked like dat ta him jest once, an' he's got his Newsies gunnin' fer me!   
  
To her astonishment, Spot merely eyed Bright Eyes and sat down on the deck, waiting.  
  
Bright Eyes nudged David, who jumped.   
  
"Well uh, we started the strike, but uh, we've been talking to other Newsies all around the city." David started nervously.   
  
Oh c'mon David. Is dat da best ya kin do?! At dis rate, we'll neva have Brooklyn. Blue thought as she leaned up against the pier.   
  
Spot continued to glare at David.  
  
"Yeah, so dey told me. But what do dey tell you?" Spot interrupted.   
  
"They're waiting to see what Spot Conlon says. They say you're the key." Blue remembered that day a long time ago, when she had seen the metal key hanging around Spot's neck, and when she looked now, she saw it was still there.  
  
Da Key of Brooklyn. She thought.   
  
As she watched Spot, she saw him shift in his seat with satisfaction at the compliment.   
  
Stuck up jeik. She thought with disdain.   
  
"That Spot Conlon is the most famous Newsie, in all of New York, and probably everywhere else. And if Spot Conlon joins the strike, then they'll join, and we'll be unstoppable, so you've gotta join us, because, well, you gotta!" David ended in one breath.   
  
Blue watched Spot who turned to Jack and Bright Eyes and nodded approvingly.   
  
"Yeah, yer right Jack. Brains. But I've got brains too, an' more dan just half of one." Spot said, rising and pacing the deck.   
  
"How do I know you punks won't run the first time some goon comes at ya wit' a club? How do I know dat you've got what it takes ta win?" Spot asked, as he smacked his black cane threateningly against his palm.   
  
Blue bit her tongue to sass off again to Spot as Jack answered him calmly.  
  
"Dats what I'm tellin' ya Spot." Spot turned to Jack and eyed him, before turning around and pacing again.   
  
"Dat ain't good enough Jacky boy. Ya gotta show me." Spot replied.   
  
Jack nodded and approached Spot, smacking him on the back in a friendly way.   
  
"I undastand Spot. Ya know I do. We'll show ya, I promise." Jack said.   
  
"You betta Jacky boy. 'Cause dats da only way yer gonna git me an' me boys." Jack nodded.   
  
Spot approached Bright Eyes, who was sitting on the dock, with her hands in her lap.   
  
"Ya undastand don't ya? Dat I cain't jest rush inta dis unless I know ya kin do dis."   
  
Bright Eyes nodded.  
  
"Sure I undastand Spot. Don't worry 'bout it." She replied.   
  
"Oh I won't be losin' sleep 'bout it dats fer sure." Spot replied with a smile.   
  
He glanced over at Blue as if he had noticed her only for the first time. As he approached her, Blue raised her head proudly, ready for a quick comeback should he speak to her.   
  
"So, you been wit' dese guys fer a while? Don't tink I've seen ya around." Spot said, leaning on his cane.   
  
Blue restrained herself from dropping her mouth open completely.   
  
He don't know me. Dat ain't possible. But still. I could have some fun wit' dis. Blue thought as she smiled at Spot.   
  
"Oh I've been with 'em a while." She replied.   
  
"Well, if you an' yer group gets us, I'll git ta know ya betta." Spot said, walking away from her.  
  
"Still soft?" She whispered.   
  
Spot stopped in his tracks, much like he had the day that Blue had first said those two words. He turned to face her, his face a mask of amazement.   
  
"Blue." Blue smiled and whipped off her cap with a flourish.   
  
"Da one an' only. I'm surprised dat ya remembered me name." She said mockingly.   
  
"I neva fergit a name." Spot said with a scowl.   
  
"But ya obviously fergit faces." Blue retaliated.   
  
"I didn't fergit yer face. Ya jest grew up. Betcha didn't even recognize me eida." Spot said.   
  
"Oh but I did. Trust me. Ya look pretty much da same, Spot Conlon." Blue mocked.   
  
Spot merely glared at her, his eyes scanning her, his lips pursed together.   
  
"What? Ya puttin' da memry deep in yer tiny brain so dat ya won't fergit dis time?" Blue asked, putting her hands on her hips.   
  
"I cain't fergit ya now." Spot said walking away from Blue.  
  
Blue smiled, and walked over to Red, who was talking with Boots. Bright Eyes watched her go and then approached Spot.   
  
"What was dat action Conlon?" Spot looked up at her, his gray-blue eyes blazing.   
  
"Whaddya talkin' 'bout Bright?" He asked.  
  
"You know. 'I cain't fergit ya now'." Bright Eyes imitated in a sing-song voice.   
  
"You shuddup. Its nothin'." Spot said, turning away from her.   
  
"Spot. Do you like her? Afta she insulted yer pride?" Bright Eyes asked with a smile.   
  
Spot turned on her angrily.   
  
"No I do not! I could neva, eva, like dat skinny, annoyin', little chit!" Spot spat out.   
  
Bright Eyes continued to smile, which infuriated him even more.   
  
"Whaddya smilin' at?" Spot asked.  
  
"You. You're jest too stubborn to admit dat ya,"   
  
"Dats enough Bright! Now if ya really want me on yer side, ya betta keep quiet 'bout Blue. Uddawise, you'll find her in an alley all beaten up. Ya want dat?" Spot countered.   
  
Bright Eyes' smile faded.   
  
"Ya wouldn't do dat Spot. Yer too kind fer yer own good." She said softly. T  
  
he anger slowly faded from Spot's face.   
  
"Yeah maybe. Maybe dats why I neva soaked her. 'Cause what she said was true. I am soft. But I ain't 'bout ta let me boys know dat. An' you betta not squeal, or else!" Spot said, ending with raising his voice.   
  
Bright Eyes smiled and patted Spot on the back as Jack motioned to her.   
  
"I give ya my solemn vow an' hona not ta tell anyone. I neva have an' I neva will." She said solemnly.   
  
Spot gave her a small smile and waved her away. Bright Eyes ran off towards Jack and the others as Spot watched her go. His eyes flickered to the girl, her blonde hair flopping out from under her cap, and his eyes rested there for longer than an instant. Then he shook his head and turned from her.  
  
Blue shook her head sadly as Jack told the group of boys in Manhattan that Brooklyn had refused to help them, unless they proved themselves to them. The boys hung their heads.   
  
"Well Jack maybe we should ease off a little, ya know?" Blue's head shot up as Racetrack spoke slowly.   
  
She glanced at Bright Eyes. Her head was erect, her eyes blazing and her lips pursed.   
  
"Maybe we're movin' too soon. Maybe we're not ready ya know?" Mush put in.   
  
Good old Mush. Which side is he on? Dis is da second time he's tried ta wimp out on us. But Race? Geez. I thought he'd have some sense.   
  
Jack looked at his friends silently.   
  
"I definetly think we should hold off for a little while." Skittery said lamely.   
  
Bright Eyes looked at Racetrack and he shrugged his shoulders. "Well, we don't have Brooklyn ya know." He tried to explain to her.   
  
"Who we kiddin' here? Spot was right is dis jest a game to you guys?" Jack asked incredulously.  
  
The boys shook their heads, giving explanations all the while. David then began to talk, bravely and strongly, much to Blue's amazement. As she listened to his speech, she was filled with something like admiration for David.   
  
He's an' okay speaka if I do say so meself. Spot's right. He is a mouth. Blue thought with a smile.   
When David finished speaking, the bells at the World distribution office began to ring. All of a sudden, as if on cue, Blue's stomach began to rumble. She hadn't had a decent bite to eat in days. The boys had been kind and had shared all they had, but it still wasn't enough. For one split second, the idea to buy some papes and get some money for food was tempting. But one look around at Jack, Bright Eyes, and Kid Blink changed her mind.  
  
"Anybody hear dat?" Jack yelled from atop the Greeley statue.   
  
"NO!" Blue yelled with the others.   
  
"So what are we gonna do 'bout it?" Jack yelled once more.   
  
"SOAK 'EM!" Blue yelled happily as she and the others ran towards the distribution office.   
  
When they reached it, they formed a group around the buyers, glaring at them apprehensively. The first boy who bought his papers, a boy named South, looked at them, then back at Mr. Weisel and the Delancys. He threw his papers down on the ground with a flourish and joined the group of boys. Five or six more boys saw them and didn't buy papers. But one big boy, a kid named Tancer, merely glared back at them and tried to walk by.   
  
Peaisonally, I tink he's a selfish pig. An idiot of sorts. Too dumb ta know whats good fer him. I'll enjoy soakin' him, da little moron.   
  
Tancer continued to try to get through the boys, despite David's trying to get them to stop. Jack finally punched the papers out of Tancer's hands, exasperated. Tancer looked at him, then bent down to get his papers, punching Jack's legs out from under him as he got them. Then the fighting ensued. Blue happily took Tancer by the hair and smacked him repeatedly in the face before he had had enough. She threw him down on the dock and gazed about happily at the struggle.   
  
No matta what, fightin's always da best ting ta do. In my opinion. She thought as she watched Bright Eyes pummel a man out of the corner of her eye.   
  
The fight went on for about ten minutes before the policemen arrived.   
  
"Guys! C'mon its da bulls!" Jack yelled motioning for the group to break it up.   
  
Kid Blink quickly grabbed Blue by the arm and ducked as she swung at him on impulse. After they were safely away from the gates, Blue turned around again.   
  
"I didn't see Bright Eyes!" She exclaimed. She gazed about the fleeing boys and saw her. She was grasped by Racetrack firmly by her arm, and they were running as fast as they could away from the mess. But one sight caught her eye as Kid Blink began to drag her away.   
  
"Crutchy! Crutchy's still dere!" She yelled.   
  
Blink stopped for a moment, then began to drag her away.   
  
"Blink! We gotta get him!" She yelled trying to break free.   
  
"We cain't! Jack'll take care of it!" He yelled back. The last she saw of him was him being dragged off brutally by the Delancys.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Blue sat in the booth at Tibby's, her arms limp at her sides. She looked up at the others and saw very much the same thing. Kid Blink was sitting beside her, his hand on her back, his other hand supporting his head. Jack's head was down, his hand absentmindedly stirring his drink. Racetrack's head was up, but his brown eyes were in another world far from this one. Bright Eyes sat next to him, her blue eyes clouded over and misty as she gazed out the window. David sat beside her, his head up and his eyes bright as he gazed around at the sad faces about him with no concern.  
  
"Dis much is positive. We gotta git Crutchy out tenight." Jack said, finally ceasing his endless stirring.   
  
"Yeah? An' how we gonna do dat?" Bright Eyes said softly.   
  
Blue gazed at her and was surprised at the usually tough girl's face. Her face was incredibly sad, her eyes misted over and her hand on her chin as if to keep it from trembling.   
  
"We're gonna git him out. I've done it before. Heck I've even got outta da refuge. It ain't dat hard if ya do it right. Dave yer comin'." Jack said as an afterthought.   
  
David looked up, surprised.   
  
"Me? I can't, I mean,"   
  
"Yer comin' Dave. I needs ta toughen ya up a little if yer gonna be a Newsie. Ya saw Spot. He's even younga dan ya. Same ting wit' Blue an' Bright Eyes heah." Jack said gesturing to the girls.   
  
David's face still wore a mask of complete helplessness.   
  
"C'mon Dave. Lets git da stuff tegedda. We're gonna bust him out as soon as its dawk." Jack said as he stood, motioning to David.   
  
He's such a wimp it ain't even funny. Dat little puppy dawg look. Good grief. It'll take a miracle fer Jack ta roughen him up. Blue scoffed as David followed Jack out the door.   
  
Bright Eyes' head dropped onto her hands in a helpless gesture, surprising everyone. Racetrack looked down at her sharply.   
  
"Hey, whassa matta wit' you?" Racetrack asked sympathetically, placing his hand on her back. Bright Eyes shuddered a moment, then lifted her head. To Blue's surprise, a single tear coursed its way down her cheek.   
  
"It's all my fault. I shoulda helped Crutchy." She said, her voice shaking.   
  
Racetrack stared at her, his hand rubbing her back rhythmically.   
  
"No it ain't. It weren't nobody's fault. It's okay, Jack'll git him out. Don't worry 'bout it." Bright Eyes shook her head fiercely.   
  
"It's my fault! I was right by him an' I didn't yell ta him dat da bulls was comin'. I let da Delancy's git him." She said sadly.   
  
"Aw come off it Bright!" Bright Eyes and everyone else looked up at Blue.   
  
"If dat's true den we're all ta blame. We tried as hard as we could, ya cain't blame yerself fer sometin' dat ya had no control ova." Blue finished.   
  
"She's right Bright. It's okay." Kid Blink said reassuringly.  
  
"Of course she's right. She's always right. I jest feel so bad." She said softly, smiling at Blue.   
  
Blue looked towards the door as it opened and the bell behind it jingled. She looked away impulsively, then stopped and turned back. The figure standing at the counter struck her as familiar and she stood up.   
  
"Whassa matta Blue?" Kid Blink asked curiously.   
  
Blue shook her head and walked towards the boy standing at the counter. She tapped his shoulder and gasped happily as she saw the boy's face. Fox's slightly older face popped out at her.   
  
"Fox! It's you!" She said happily.   
  
Fox stared at her and brushed his blonde hair out of his face.   
  
"Blue! I cain't believe it! It's really you!" He said happily, hugging her, then spit-shaking with her.   
  
"Fox! I'm so glad ta see ya! I ain't seen ya since, since I left! I've been tryin' ta find ya, but Archer wouldn't say." She said excitedly.   
  
Fox nodded knowingly.   
  
"Yeah, I figured. He was pretty mad." Blue frowned.   
  
"Whaddya mean?" Fox shrugged.  
  
"Well, I left Queens fer Brooklyn." He said easily.   
  
Blue's mouth dropped.   
  
"Brooklyn? You was in Brooklyn dis whole time?" She said in shock.  
  
Fox grinned.   
  
"Yeah. I been unda Spot Conlon. Ya met him yet?" Fox asked.   
  
Blue's lips came together firmly.   
  
"Yeah, I've had da hona. Why'd ya leave Queens?" Blue asked as Fox shrugged again.   
  
"Didn't like da way tings was gettin'. Cape was gettin' woise an' woise, 'specially afta what happened ta Checks. He's been gittin' outta hand. I asked Archer ta send him away. But Archer said no, he'd been wit' him since da beginnin' an' he didn't wanna break up da original gang." Fox said with a sigh.   
  
"But you was wit' da original gang." Blue said, confusedly.   
  
"Yeah, but Archer wouldn't send him away, so I left. Brooklyn's great. Spot's a great leada." Fox said happily.   
  
Blue looked away, then at her friends at the table.   
  
"Here Fox. I want ya ta meet da Manhattan kids." She said as she lead him to the tables.  
  
Fox looked at the boys, an' embarrased smile on his face.   
  
"Hey." He said quietly. The group from Manhattan looked up at him and waved.   
  
"Dis here's Fox from Queens. He's me best friend so treat him right." Blue admonished.   
  
Racetrack eyed her and leapt from his chair, shaking the boy's hand vigorously.   
  
"Nice ta meet ya Fox. Hey, ya like ta play poka?" Racetrack asked, seating Fox beside him.  
  
"Sorta. Don't do it very often though." Fox said with a smile.  
  
"Hey I know you." Bright Eyes said suddenly.   
  
Fox looked up at her and his face brightened.   
  
"Me too! You's da goil dat Spot was tellin' me 'bout. Yer his friend." Fox said, his face expressing his enlightenment.   
  
Bright Eyes' face was cleared of the previous sorrow and her eyes were alert and active as she scanned the newcomer.  
  
"Yeah, yer da kid dat Spot took on. I ain't neva seen ya but a few times dough. But Spot ceitainly tawks 'bout ya alot." Bright Eyes said with a smile.   
  
"He does? What does he say?" Fox asked, a bit of apprehension in his tone.   
  
"Dat yer one of da best Newsies in Brooklyn an' dat he's glad dat he got to ya before da udda districts did." Bright Eyes said casually.   
  
Fox grinned at Blue as he heard the news.   
  
"Dat's great! I mean, it's nice of Spot ta say dat." Fox said, smiling at Bright Eyes.   
  
"So Fox, what brings ya ta Manhattan?" Racetrack broke in suddenly, just as Bright Eyes was about to speak to Fox.   
  
Bright Eyes eyed him curiously, but Racetrack took no note of it.   
  
"Oh I came ta find Blue. We's old friends. An' plus, Spot wanted me ta make sure dat dere woin't no hard feelin's." Fox said easily, ignoring Racetrack's interruption.  
  
"Oh. Well we ain't boddered by it. We lost one of our boys, but dat ain't nothin' Jack Kelly cain't handle." Racetrack said proudly.   
  
Fox grinned.   
  
"I'm glad ta hear dat. Hey Blue, I'd kinda like someone ta show me 'round Manhattan before I've gotta go. Ya wanna do da honas?" Fox asked with a smile.   
  
Blue grinned and stood up.   
  
"Sure Fox. But Bright knows all of da important spots. You wanna come wit' Bright?" Blue asked.   
  
Bright Eyes' face lit up and she jumped out of the booth easily.  
  
"Sure. Be back before suppatime boys. Aldough I might jest go an' see Spot aftawoids." Bright Eyes said, waving to the boys as she walked out of the room with Blue and Fox.   
  
A pained look came over Racetrack's face, but it vanished quickly and he stirred his drink viciously. The other boys stared at him.   
  
"Whassa matta Race?" Kid Blink asked quietly.   
  
"Nothin'." Racetrack mumbled, his eyes boring a hole in the glass in front of him.   
  
"Yeah right! You was ready ta spit firebawls at dat kid! What's goin' on?" Mush put in.   
  
Racetrack looked up at them.  
  
"It's nothin'. Da kid jest got on my neives." Racetrack said quickly.   
  
"Naw, ya only stawted actin' like dat when he was tawkin' ta Bright." Snipeshooter said suddenly.   
  
Racetrack glared at Snipeshooter as realization came into the other boy's eyes.   
  
"Racetrack, do you, um, like Bright?" Kid Blink asked, an amused smile coming over his face.   
  
"No I don't! Friend yes! Goilfriend no!" Racetrack said quickly.   
  
"We didn't say nothin' 'bout goilfriends Race. Jest if ya liked her." Mush said, a laughing lilt coming into his voice.   
  
"Same ting. I don't feel dat way 'bout her." Racetrack said moodily, his eyes staring at his glass.  
  
"Sure Race. Whateva you say." Kid Blink laughed as the other's giggled into their hands.   
  
The tour of Manhattan took longer than expected. Halfway through the tour, Bright Eyes insisted on leaving because as she said,   
  
"I kin see dat you'se got alot ta ketch up on." She said with a twinkle in her eye as she departed.   
  
Blue was somewhat glad she did. She and Fox talked about their past, of the happy days in Queens, and even her confrontation with Spot Conlon.  
  
"Ya should try again Blue. He's a nice guy. Rough, but nice. Not one ta keep a grudge on a goil like you." Blue sighed.   
  
"Yeah right. I don't wanna take dat chance Fox. An' plus I don't wanna endanga da group's plans of gettin' Brooklyn fer da strike. What do you tink Spot'll do?" Blue asked.  
  
Fox shrugged.   
  
"I dunno Blue. I do think dat he's seriously considerin' it dough." He said.   
  
Blue sighed in relief.   
  
"Tank goodness. Well we jest gotta do da rest of it right. I mean, before Jack left he was tawkin' 'bout doin' sometin' big to da Distribution Office. Even bigga dan tedays. An' dis time we won't lose one of our guys." She said firmly.   
  
"Well I'll tell Spot if ya want." Fox offered.   
  
"You do dat. Jest don't tell him who said it." She said cautiously.   
  
Fox laughed and slapped her on the back.   
  
"Don't worry. Well, dis is where we go our separate ways Blue." He said, stopping near the Brooklyn Bridge.   
  
"Thanks fer takin' me 'round Manhattan." Fox said gratefully.   
  
Blue shrugged.   
  
"Aw, it was nothin'. I was glad ta have ya around. Come again won't ya?" She asked, a tone of pleading in her voice.   
  
"Maybe sooner dan you tink Blue. See ya!" Fox said with a smile as he began to run down towards the bridge.   
  
Blue smiled and began to walk back to Manhattan, thinking of her younger days.  
  
  
  
  



	6. Brooklyn

************************************************************************  
  
"Are we ready?" Jack called out as the boys filtered out of the Lodging House.   
  
"YEAH!!" The collective scream rose above the crowds of boys.   
  
Bright Eyes stuck close to Racetrack and Blue stuck close to her. She didn't want to be with Kid Blink, who was all the way up in the front. She wanted to observe what happened first when they got inside the Distribution Office. This was the day. Jack hadn't been able to get Crutchy to come out, so he had left him. But today, they were going to show everyone that they didn't like the prices of the papes. Everyone, no exceptions. Pulitzer, Weasel, the Delancys, and all of New York were going to see that they wouldn't take this lightly. They marched to the gates of the Distribution Office and stopped, eyeing the boys standing at the gates. Their expressions were all that of fear, but there was still a glimmer of something in their faces that Blue couldn't recognize.   
  
"Sometin' ain't right Bright." She whispered to Bright Eyes.   
  
"I know. I feel it too. Dey're hidin' sometin'." Bright Eyes whispered back.  
  
"All right! Everyone, remain calm!" David called out cheerily.   
  
Blue and all the other boys looked at him with looks of pure disgust on their faces. Jack shrugged.   
  
"Let's soak 'em fer Crutchy!" He yelled as the boys began to stampede into the office.   
  
To Blue's surprise, the boys ran to the very back of the office and began pounding on the doors where the papers were usually delivered. The large doors opened and out stepped several men and boys alike, chains in their hands, ready to use them on the Newsies. Blue's eyes widened in horror and she began to backtrack as she heard Racetrack yell,   
  
"Jack! Jack it's a trick!" She ran towards the gates, but just as she reached them, they slammed shut, locking her in.   
  
There was a police officer standing right outside the door watching her. She stared at him pleadingly and he stared right back. Finally after a long while, she glared at him, took aim, and spit on him. The police officer stared at her as she ran back into the fray, looking for Jack. Jack was cornered in a circle of boys, men were swinging their iron chains, missing him slimly. Once they managed to strike his arm and Jack's face winced in pain. For the first time, Blue felt as though she would faint, but when a collective yell caught her ear.   
  
"Brooklyn!" Her eyes scanned the rooftops and they clapped onto a short skinny boy, with a huge grin on his face and a key around his neck.   
  
"Neva fear! Brooklyn is here!" He called out over the crowd.  
  
He then drew his slingshot as did the others from Brooklyn and they fired on all those trying to hurt the Newsies. Blue sprang into action, punching out the first man near her. She dove through the crowd, searching for unfamiliar, leering faces.   
  
"Hey goilie!" A taunting call came from behind her.   
  
She whirled around and fell to the ground as the boy's fist connected with her cheek hard. She held her arms up over her face, trying to shield herself from the stampede of boys above her. The boy who had punched her stood above her, glaring leeringly and reached down to punch her again. But before he could, Blue saw a fist snap out around his neck. The boy tried to turn around, but his neck was caught in the person's vise-like grip. Finally the person threw him to the ground as he was gasping for air.  
  
Blue uncovered her eyes and looked up for her protector. Her breath caught in her throat. Spot Conlon stood above her, one hand leaning on his cane, the other stretched out to her. She hesitated for only a moment before taking it. Spot pulled her up and smiled.  
  
"Nice woik kid. Ya punched out more dan some of my guys." Blue stared at his smiling eyes in astonishment.   
  
"Ya got dat guy offa me. Why?" Spot was taken aback temporarily.   
  
"He was gonna moida ya. I couldn't let him take out a good fighta like you. Now cut back da chatta. We's got a war ta wage don't we?" He asked, turning around and punching another man in the face.   
  
Blue stared at him only a moment more before she turned around and defended herself once more.  
  
In no time at all, the fight was over. With the help of Brooklyn, Manhattan was victorious. After Denton insisted upon taking a picture of the glorious victors, Blue wandered about between the Newsies, talking to them. Then a familiar face came out of the crowd.  
  
"Fox! It's you! How'd ya do? We did wondaful!" Blue yelled, running towards her friend.   
  
He grinned, and touched his swelling eye.   
  
"Yeah, we did good! We make a good team huh? Aldough I got a little beat up. But danks ta Spot, I didn't get it too bad." Fox said proudly, eyeing the Brooklyn leader, who was talking to Jack.   
  
Blue looked over at him and shrugged.   
  
"Yeah. He saved my neck too." Fox raised his eyebrows.   
  
"Really? Whaddya tink of Conlon now?" He asked cautiously.   
  
"I dunno. I should be grateful huh?" Fox grinned.   
  
"No kiddin'. Ya tink?" Fox said reprimandingly.   
  
Blue sighed.   
  
"I guess. I suppose I should do da necessaries now huh?" She asked, a tinge of resentment in her voice.  
  
Fox nodded with a knowing smile on his jubilant face. Blue sighed again and shuffled over to the Brooklyn leader. When Spot saw her coming, he finished talking with Jack and met her halfway. He stood still, leaning on his cane and watching her with a sparkle in his eye.   
  
"You know what I came ta say Conlon, so I won't waste any time sayin' it." Blue said regretfully.   
  
Spot nodded and smiled.   
  
"Yeah, I've got a pretty good idea of what yer gonna say." He said, a smirk coming over his features.   
  
"Thank ya again fer savin' me neck. Now dats ova, so now I should leave before you sic yer bulldogs on me." Blue said quickly, turning around.   
  
"Blue." Blue stopped and turned back to Spot.   
  
He was smiling, not a smile of contentment or mean spite, but just a normal smile.   
  
"Its okay. I tink dat you kin hold yer own in a fight, an' ya got respect in spite of yer feelin's."   
  
Blue sniffed.   
  
"So?" Spot leaned closer to her.   
  
"Ya also got guts. Ya got my respect Blue. Dis is sometin' dat don't come often, so take it or leave it." He said, sticking out his dirty palm.   
  
Blue looked at it, then back at him. She saw no signs of deceit in the depths of his gray-green eyes.   
  
"I'll take it Conlon." She said suddenly, sticking out her hand and shaking his heartily. Spot's smile grew wider as he shook her hand.   
  
"Well now ya got my respect, an' my protection. Consider Brooklyn a safe place if ya need it." He said, trying not to reveal the pleased expression on his face over the occasion.   
  
"Who knows Conlon. I jest might take ya up on dat." Blue said with a smile.  
  
  
  
  



	7. One Year Later

************************************************************************  
  
One year later.  
  
Blue ran down the alleyway towards Brooklyn, angry tears threatening to spill over any minute. She couldn't believe everything that was happening. Things had gone so terribly wrong when they were supposed to be good. It had started with the commemoration for the Newsies rally a few weeks ago. Everything was going smooth, but Bright Eyes had been acting just a little funny. Nothing unusual. Racetrack had confessed to the boys that he just happened to like her and she liked him. That was good news. But then at the actual commemoration, the Delancys and hundreds of other boys soaked them. Majorly soaked them. Her own brother had been injured greatly, Jack's leg had been hurt, and Racetrack's arm had been sliced pretty good, and Spot.  
  
She didn't want to think about Spot. He had been hurt badly and she had in fact gone to see him once. Alright twice. Fine then! Three times.That was only because he had asked her too. But she didn't have to go. But she did. She felt that he was lonely and she also felt that if she wasn't there then he would try to escape the hospital and run back to Brooklyn before he was healed. She smiled somewhat at the memories. They had played cards, he had told her about how things were run in Brooklyn, and she had kept him updated on how Brooklyn was holding out without him. Though she didn't want to admit it, she had actually enjoyed those visits. But she had to push him out of her mind to think of the awful thing that had recently occurred.  
  
Bright Eyes, her best friend, the girl who was almost like her sister, was gone. She had left them. She didn't even know why. Bright Eyes had left a note for the Newsies telling them that if she didn't leave they would get hurt. She had not wanted to take that chance. So she had left. She didn't tell any of them. Just left a simple note. Blue had to see Spot and tell him. She had been elected to do it because Jack and the others were spreading out everywhere else to spread the word to Bright Eyes' numerous friends. She didn't like the idea of telling Spot Conlon that his childhood friend had flown the coop, but at the same time, she'd hate to be responsible for NOT telling him.   
  
She took a deep breath and walked into the Brooklyn Lodging House. She was greeted by a few yelled 'hellos' as she sought out a certain face. She found Fox and walked over to him quickly. Fox grinned half-heartedly as he saw her and waved a greeting.   
  
"Heya Blue. What kin I do fer ya?" He asked.   
  
"I need ta see Spot. Ya know where he is?" Blue asked hesitantly.   
  
Fox paled and looked around as he began to stutter.   
  
"Well, ah, um. I'm not exactly sure where he is, but," He gulped again as Blue looked at him curiously.   
  
"What aren't ya tellin' me Fox?" She asked suspiciously.   
  
"He already knows Blue." Blue turned around to face Red as he walked up to them grimly.   
  
Blue stared at him in shock.   
  
"He knows?" Red nodded.   
  
"Yeah. He kin tell ya about it if you really wanna chance tawkin' to him." He said, shrugging.   
  
"Whaddya mean? 'Chance' tawkin' ta him?" Blue asked hesitantly.   
  
"Well he ain't been hiself lately an' he kinda neva wants ta tawk ta nobody." Fox said uneasily.   
  
Blue scoffed.   
  
"I ain't afraid ta tawk ta Brooklyn. I don't care if he's as mad as da demons in hell. I'm gonna tawk ta him. I ain't afraid of Spot Conlon." She said determindedly as she walked out the door.   
  
Fox and Red looked at each other. "She's spunky ain't she?" Red commented.  
  
"Ya've got no idea." Fox muttered.   
  
Blue started searching for Spot starting from the Lodging House and was determined to search all of Brooklyn if she didn't find him. It was evening and soon darkness was falling fast, making her searching more difficult. She finally came to the docks and sat down on one of the crates near the water. She sighed and looked up, and as she did, a figure illuminated by the moonlight caught her eye. The person was sitting on the very edge of the dock, dangling his feet in the water. His shoulders were hunched and in one hand rested a cane. Blue sighed shakily and stood up, padding silently over to him. When she reached him, she stopped unsure of what to do.  
  
"I know yer dere. So why doncha sit down?" Spot asked quietly.   
  
Blue started but sat down on the edge of the dock, leaving a good foot between them. She slipped off her shoes and thrust her feet into the lukewarm water. There was silence for a few moments till Blue spoke up.  
"So, Red told me dat ya knew." She said quietly.   
  
There was no reaction from Spot. His eyes continued to stare off into the water.   
  
"Yeah. I knew. I saw it." Blue was startled.   
  
"Ya saw it? How?" Spot looked at her for the first time and scoffed.   
  
"Yeah I saw it. Saw her walk onta da boat an' leave!" Spot said angrily.   
  
Blue didn't say anything, but merely gazed at him intently.   
  
"So ya ask if I knew? Yeah I knew. Saw her walk onta dat boat widout her even sayin' goodbye. I mean, I didn't tink dat she was even dat callus! She didn't even say good-bye an' dats what really hoits. She didn't say a woid. I didn't even see it comin'. Now I shoulda seen it comin'. I could see da strike comin' from a mile away but I couldn't even see me best friend slip away from me." As Spot spoke, his tone dropped almost to a whisper.   
  
Blue looked away from him and looked out across the water.   
  
"So whaddya gonna do?" Blue asked quietly.   
  
Spot scoffed and pitched a rock into the water.   
  
"Do? What kin I do? Da only ting I can do is wha I'm doin' right now." He muttered.  
  
"An' what's dat? Go crazy?" Blue asked.   
  
Spot looked at her sternly.   
  
"No. I ain't neva gonna say dat goil's name anymore. She was neva here. She's jest a story, a legend. Dat's all. Dat, dat, GOIL, don't exist no more." Spot said in a ghostly voice.   
  
Blue jumped up from her seat.   
  
"Yer tawkin' crazy tawk Conlon!" She said, staring at him.   
  
He stood up and grasped her by the shoulders.   
  
"I ain't gonna stand fer dat goil ta take advantage of Spot Conlon! I neva cared 'bout her! Ya undastand? Neva! She neva meant anytin' ta me! She was jest some, some, goil! She wasn't important!" He said, shaking her shoulders.   
  
Blue stared at him, watching his eyes. They were tortured, those eyes. In the silver moonlight, they changed colors. From dull gray to a sparkling green, but both burning. They seemed to be on fire with hate and at the same time, the pain of loss.   
  
"Yer tellin' me dis why?" She whispered.   
  
Spot's hands dropped from her shoulders and he looked away.   
  
"I don't know. Maybe ta try an' convince myself." He said softly.   
  
Blue took a step towards him but stopped as his hand shot out.   
  
"Don't. Jest go Blue." He said, looking away.   
  
Blue stood still, not sure what to do.   
  
"Jest go." He whispered, this time looking at her.   
  
Blue's gaze locked in his own and they stared at each other a moment more before Blue spun on her heel and walked off into the darkness. Spot looked after her then turned away. Blue put her hands over her mouth as she felt a sob rising in her throat. It was now where she would have had the perfect opportunity to call Spot Conlon soft. But now she couldn't do it.  
  
  
  
  



	8. Queens and Windy

************************************************************************  
  
Days, then weeks passed by before Blue saw Spot again. All the newsies who had known Bright Eyes went about their daily business, but it wasn't the same as in old days. Their calls were less vibrant and their eyes less sparkling and every day as they trudged back to the Lodging House, it seemed that their hearts were heavier than usual. But eventually they grew out of it as the months passed, but still an ache lingered in every heart.   
  
One crisp fall day after she had finished selling her papes, Blue began to walk, letting her feet take her wherever they wanted. She ended up in Central Park amid the beautiful oranges and reds of fall. She sat down on a nearby bench with a sigh and closed her eyes, thinking of the things she had lost.   
  
"Dis seat taken?" Blue opened her eyes and saw the stern face of Spot Conlon.   
  
She sat up and shrugged.   
  
"It's yers if ya want it Conlon." She said offhandedly.   
  
Spot nodded and sat down, easing his legs in front of him and setting his elbows on the top of the bench. He didn't say anything for a while, simply stared into space.   
  
"Nice ain't it?" He asked. Blue nodded.   
  
"Yeah. I like fall. It's me favorite time o'year." She murmured.   
  
Spot nodded.   
  
"Yeah. Me too. How ya been doin'?" Blue looked at Spot.   
  
He wasn't looking at her, but she could tell he was truely interested in her answer.   
  
"Okay. It's hard. Sometimes I feel like I wanna curl up an' die." Spot turned to her sharply.   
  
"No you don't." He said, his voice showing his disbelief.   
  
Blue dropped her head and nodded.   
  
"I've lost most everytin' ya know. Me mudda, me fadda, da goil who was like me sistah, an' all da boys dat was like me bruddas. Dey ain't demselves no more. Dey don't act like da boys I met long time ago. Dey's like walkin' dead. Even me own brudda. I might as well be dead." Blue muttered.  
  
Spot turned away.   
  
"Yeah well." He stopped.  
  
"Well, does da infamous Spot Conlon not have feelin's? Oh but dats right, ya don't even speak Bright's name no more. She's jest a legend ain't she Conlon?" Blue spit out.  
  
Spot turned to face her. His eyes narrowed.   
  
"Dats right. An' I ain't 'bout ta change it jest 'cause some goil lost her 'dopted sista." Spot said, mocking her.   
  
Blue stood up, her eyes on fire.   
  
"Ya know, dat night at da dock, I thought dat ya might actually have feelin's. But now I know dat it was jest wishful tinkin'. Ya don't got feelin's do ya Conlon?" She sneered.   
  
Spot jumped up and faced her.   
  
"Oh ya don't know how many feelin's I got! I've got too many feelin's goilie!" Spot yelled.   
  
"Yeah right! Ya neva seem ta show 'em! I don't believe ya do!" Blue yelled back.   
  
"Wanna bet? I bet ya don't even care 'bout anyone else. Yer so wrapped up wit yer longin' fer yer family an' everytin'!" Spot said mockingly.   
  
Like she had that day at the Queens Distribution Office, Blue's fist shot out of it's own free will. But this time, it did not hit it's unwilling subject. Instead, her fist was caught in the hand of Spot Conlon. Spot's gray eyes blazed into her blue ones and for once there was an understanding between the two of them. Both of them were lashing out, fighting against the inevitable, both of them were fighting the same fight. Blue's gaze faltered and she pushed her fist into his hand harder. Spot's hand tightened around her fist as he stared at her intensely. Finally Blue's fist released it's tension and dropped. Spot put his hand down slowly. Blue looked at him and shook her head, walking away slowly, then beginning to run down the street.  
  
Blue was digging under her bed and throwing things into a sack when Jack found her. He stared at her in silence for a moment before speaking up.  
  
"Whaddya doin' Blue?" He asked quietly.   
  
Blue's head shot up and she hit her head on the bed. She swore angrily and looked up at him.   
  
"Nothin'." She said.   
  
"Yer doin' a whole lotta packin' fer nothin'." Jack commented.   
  
Blue jumped up.   
  
"Look Kelly, I cain't stay here no more. I cain't! Not wit' all dis goin' on here!"   
  
She said angrily.   
  
"What are ya gonna do when Bright Eyes comes back?" Jack asked quietly.   
  
"Ta hell wit' Bright Eyes!" Blue yelled.   
  
"She ain't neva comin' back! Neva! She made her choice an' I'm makin' mine. I'm leavin' an' I won't be back." Blue said, dropping to the floor again.  
  
After a few moments silence, Jack spoke up again.   
  
"Where ya gonna go?" Blue looked up.   
  
"I dunno. Bronx? I heaid it's nice dis time of year." She said, uncaring.   
  
She picked up the bag and slung it over her shoulder as she stood.   
  
"Ya gonna tell Kid?" Jack asked.   
  
"Of course not. He wouldn't let me go. You tell him what I told you 'kay? Only leave out da part 'bout Bright. He might not take too kindly ta dat. An' um, tell him it's been nice. I'll see him around." She said, walking towards the door.   
  
"Blue." Blue turned back to Jack.   
  
"Runnin' ain't gonna help. You'll still feel da same way 'bout Bright no matta what part of New Yawk yer in." He said quietly.   
  
Blue's eyes faltered a moment.   
  
"Bye Cowboy." She turned away and ran down the steps, her footsteps echoing in the old building. Jack watched her and shook his head.   
  
Blue ran for as long as she could before she stopped in an alley to catch her breath. Jack's words kept ringing in her head and she yearned for them to leave. He was right she knew, but that didn't mean he had to haunt her. She didn't know where she was going to go. Maybe the Bronx. She didn't know if she had actually meant it. She couldn't go back to Queens. But then again. Maybe she could sneak past Archer's guys. Maybe Archer wasn't even the leader anymore. Yeah. Maybe she could sneak past and find a place to lay low. She knew exactly where she could go. Blue jumped up and began to run again, this time towards her childhood home. When she came to the Queens border, she stopped and looked around.   
  
There were no Newsies in sight. Blue held her breath and ran across the border and into a dark alley. There she saw Newsies. There were many, some on every corner. But she didn't recognize any of them. Blue smiled. This was to her advantage. She stuffed her hair into her hat and walked out casually, past the boys. Once she passed them she began to run again. Blue ran until she came to a large building. The sign read, "Queens Boy's Hotel." This was the alternate boarding house for the Newsies. It was a little fancier, but that was because it was run by the Children's Aid Society. They had more stuff than the other place that she had stayed at had. Free meals on Sundays and teachers, lots of things.   
  
Blue held her breath and ran inside. She walked casually to the front desk when she got inside. The boy there was sitting back in his chair, reading a paper. Blue coughed and he jumped up.   
  
"Hey! Da name's Jumps. How kin I help ya?" Blue smiled and put down six cents.   
  
"Look I need a bed. Kinda outta da way dough. Nothin' in da middle." Jumps nodded and took her money.   
  
"Sure. Jest sign here." Blue signed the book and looked up at him.  
  
"Look kid, I need some information too." Jumps nodded.   
  
"Sure. Whaddya wanna know?" Blue leaned closer.   
  
"I need ta find an' old pal of mine. A kid named Windy. Ya know him? He comes here sometimes." She asked.   
  
Jumps sat back in his chair and rubbed his chair.   
  
"Windy huh? Yeah, da name sounds familiar. Hold on. Mike! C'mere!" Jumps called another boy over to the desk.   
  
"You know a kid named Windy doncha?" He asked. The boy laughed. "Course I know Windy. Why? Does the kid need ta find him or sometin'?"   
"Yeah I do as a matta of fact. He's an old pal of mine." Blue cut in.   
  
Mike smiled.   
  
"Well if ya know Windy, den he ain't changed much." Mike said.   
  
Blue smiled.   
  
"Lemme guess? He's in Gambler's Alley?" Blue asked with a smile.   
  
Mike grinned and smacked her on the back.   
  
"Yeah, yer a friend of Windy's alright. Dats where he is. Same place as usual." Mike said as he walked off.   
  
"Danks Jumps." The boy nodded.   
  
"No problem." Blue shouldered her bag and walked out of the Lodging House.   
  
She walked down a few sidestreets till the sound of shouting boys reached her ears. She turned another corner in time to hear a male voice shout,   
  
"Okay shuddup! I need ta tink!" Blue grinned and ran around the corner into an alley.   
  
The alley was filled with boys and a few girls. In the center of the cluster, she knew there were four boys, Windy, West, Jacks, and Spades. They were the four most popular players in what the kids called Gambler's Alley. Blue pushed her way through, trying to see. Before she got to the center, she heard a roar of approval as Windy held up his cards.   
  
"Triumphant again boys! C'mon hand ova da dough! Okay! Go on home! Show's ova!" Windy yelled as he collected his money.  
  
Blue shoved through the departing crowd and grabbed Windy's sleeve. Windy looked up from his money sharply and when he saw her his eyes widened. "Blue." Blue yanked him over towards another adjoining alley so they wouldn't be seen. Windy stared at her in amazement, the money in his pockets forgotten for a moment. Windy was the same age as Spot Conlon and now that Blue had seen Spot Conlon she knew why the boys often thought the two were twins. They could have been, had Windy's eyes not been a bright blue with flecks of gold on their surfaces.   
  
"What da heck are ya doin' here Blue? If Archer sees ya he'll kill ya fer sure! He was here ya know." Windy whispered.   
  
Blue paled, realizing the narrow escape she had made.   
  
"I need a fava Windy. Ya gotta cova me fer a while. At least till I find a place of me own." Windy shook his head.  
  
"You neva change do ya Blue? But okay. I'll cova ya. Ya find a place ta stay yet?" Windy asked, his blue eyes watching for intruders.   
  
"Yeah. Same place yer at." Windy brightened.  
  
"Da Hotel? Aw Blue! Ya know I've been askin' ya ta go dere fer months! It's a great place honest!" Windy said excitedly.   
  
Blue grinned.   
  
"Yeah. Dats why I went. I," Windy clapped his hand over her mouth suddenly.   
  
Blue questioned him with her eyes, but he put a finger to his lips. Suddenly, Blue heard what Windy had heard.   
  
"Heya Windy! Come out! I know yer still here! I need ta tawk ta ya!" Windy shook his head and straightened.   
  
"It's Archer! Whaddya gonna do?" Blue whispered.   
  
"Tawk ta him." Windy said.   
  
"An' if he asks 'bout me?" Blue asked.   
  
Windy grinned.   
  
"C'mon Blue. Doncha know me well enough ta know what I'll do? I'll lie of course." Windy said as he walked out of the alley with a flourish.  
  
"Heya Archer! Good game huh?" Windy said, spit-shaking with the Queens leader.   
  
"Yeah it was. Why were ya behind da alley dere?" Archer asked calmly.   
  
Windy didn't miss a beat and instead blushed.   
  
"Well, I was jest countin' me money, dats all. I didn't want da uddas ta see how much cash I got ya know. Didn't want 'em pesterin' me tenight fer free food. Ya know?" Windy said with a smile.   
  
Archer smiled, buying the whole thing.   
  
"Yeah I know. Scavengers. Well I jest want ya ta know dat one of me boys spotted Blue Hansen crossin' da line." Windy put on a face of mock surprise.   
  
"Blue? I didn't tink she was dat stupid!" He said.   
  
"I know. I've got me boys on da look out. Jest make sure dat yer boys at da Hotel watch fer her too. Undastand?" Windy grinned and shook his head.  
  
"Glad ta be of seivice Archer." He said, shaking his hand as Archer backed away.   
  
"Oh an' Windy." Windy turned back around to face Archer.   
  
"If I find out dat yer hidin' her, it'll be bad fer you." Windy scoffed and threw his hands out in the air.   
  
"C'mon Archer! You know me! I'm loyal." Archer nodded.   
  
"Jest checkin'." Archer finally turned and walked away.   
  
Windy shook his head and narrowed his eyes.   
  
"I'm loyal to me friends Archer. Yer me friend, but so is Blue. So what's it ta be? Obeyin' you and beatin' up me friend? Or disobeyin' you an' betrayin' me friend an' at da same time savin' one. Hmm. Adventure or no adventure? Adventure." Windy said with a smile decidedly.  
  
"Windy." Windy turned with a grin to face a worried Blue.   
  
"Windy, if he finds out he'll kill ya." Windy laughed.   
  
"Not likely. He won't find out. Not if I have my way. C'mon Blue. Lets git us some grub." Windy said, putting his arm around the girl.   
  
Later that evening Blue settled into the cot that Windy had moved out of the way into an abandoned attic room. She pulled the thin sheet over her body and sat still a moment, her head falling on the pillow. She wondered what the Manhattan boys were doing. She wondered what Kid Blink was doing and thinking, what he had thought when Jack had told him. She blinked back a tear. She didn't like doing this to him, but she had no choice. She wondered what she would do if Archer found out. Who would save her then?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Windy managed to keep Blue under wraps for two weeks before the disaster happened. It seemed that there was a rat among the Lodging House when Archer burst through the door of the hotel with a bunch of his boys. Windy stood up and pushed Blue behind a chair.   
  
"Well Archer. Nice ta see ya! Ta what do we owe dis hona?" Archer didn't say anything, but instead walked right up to Windy till the two were eye to eye.  
  
Archer's fist flew out and caught Windy in the eye, knocking him to the ground. As Windy lay on the ground clutching his eye, Archer glared at him and spoke.   
  
"Okay Blue. Git out from behind dat dere chair. I saw ya." Blue stood up uneasily, her eyes falling upon the fallen form of Windy.   
  
Windy saw her, winced and winked.   
  
"Heya Archer. Long time no see." Blue remarked casually, trying to hide the tremor in her voice.   
  
Archer shook his head.   
  
"Blue, I thought dat you was smarter dan dis." He said sadly.   
  
"Yeah dat makes two of us. But ya didn't hafta go an' punch out Windy ya know." She rebuked him.   
  
"Oh he got a fair warnin'. Didn't ya Windy?" Windy didn't comment, but merely rolled his eyes.   
  
"So whaddya gonna do Archer? Kill me?" Blue asked.   
  
"No, jest have one of me guys rough ya up an den we'll pitch ya out. Next time we'll kill ya." Archer said with an icy calm.   
  
"Foist, who was da rat dat told?" Blue asked, raising her chin.   
  
"Da same guy who's gonna rough ya up. Cape. C'mon."   
  
When Blue heard the name, her eyes narrowed and settled on the boy who came out of the crowd of boys, his eyes twinkling with glee.  
  
"Well, nice ta see ya Cape. Ya ain't changed. Yer still da big ovagrown moose ya always was." Blue commented.   
  
Cape's brown eyes narrowed.   
  
"Laugh now Blue, but I'm gonna rough ya up so bad dat ya won't be able ta walk." Cape hissed as he put up his fists.   
  
Blue shivered and put up her own fists, praying that she could get out of this nightmare. But this nightmare wasn't about to fade away nearly so quickly. She needed to stay focused, which was hard right now with Cape staring at her leeringly.  
  
"C'mon Cape, gimme all ya got." She hissed.   
  
"Wit' pleasure." Cape said surprising her by flinging his fist towards her face.   
  
This wasn't unusual, it was just like Cape, but what surprised her was the shine of brass as his hand flew towards her face, plunging her in darkness.   
  
When Blue woke up, her head was pounding and her hand clutched stone. She opened her eyes slightly and saw the cobblestone road of New York underneath her. She also took note of the angry voices yelling around her.   
  
"James Edward Archer. I neva woulda thought I would see da day when you would be pickin' on little goils." An angry, taunting voice called out.  
  
"Well look Conlon, you didn't get an invitation did ya? Didn't tink so." Blue recognized Archer's voice.   
  
She could tell that he was not happy at all.   
  
"I go where I want Archer. You know dat. I can and I do. Da point is I didn't tink dat you was da type dat beats up on goils because dey break da rules occasionally." Blue's body stiffened as she recognized Spot's voice.   
  
He was here? In Queens?   
  
"Dis ain't da foist time Conlon. Dis has happened before. She ain't supposed ta be here. We told her dat she wasn't allowed back no more or we'd kick her out."   
  
"Which was exactly what we was gonna do before YOU came!" An angry voice burst out.   
  
Blue cringed as she recognized Cape's deep voice. She felt his thundering footsteps as he stomped over to where she guessed Spot was.   
  
"An' who might this angry bull be?" She heard Spot ask wryly.  
  
"Dats Cape." Archer muttered as Cape's voice burst out angrily.  
  
"Listen Conlon! Ya might be treated like a king in Brooklyn, but dis ain't Brooklyn! Ya got no right ta intafere!" Cape said angrily.   
  
"You questionin' Brooklyn?" Blue didn't recognize that voice at first, but then she recognized it as the shy but hard Red, Spot's companion.   
  
Spot didn't speak for a moment or two, but when he did, his voice was low and smooth.  
  
"Oh but I do. See da two kids dat you an' Archer so gracefully beat up are unda my protection." There was a collective murmur and silence for a moment before Archer's wary voice spoke again.   
  
"But I heaid from da boids dat you an' Blue was enemies." He said softly.   
  
Spot didn't speak and Blue listened attentively.   
  
"I changed me mind. Windy's been unda me protection since we was kids." Spot said calmly.   
  
"So Archer, if ya please, pretty please, would ya release dese kids. Widout mamin' 'em foida of course." Spot said, his voice strained, though polite.  
  
Blue held her breath as she heard Archer speak.   
  
"If you want her Conlon, she's all yours. We don't want no more ta do wit' her. Git goin' Windy." Archer said.   
  
The next thing Blue heard was the satisfied voice of Spot Conlon.  
  
"Danks Archer. Nice of ya ta comply. It's great doin' business witcha. Oh an' Cape." Spot paused.  
  
"Ya need ta woik on yer anga, an' also yer respect fer uddas in powa." Spot said cooly as he walked towards Blue's general direction.   
  
With firm, but gentle hands, he began to shake her. She groaned and rolled over onto her back. She finally opened her eyes and she saw Spot's face staring attentively into her own. He didn't say anything, but placed his arm around her waist and helped her to her feet. Slowly, he began to lead her away, her legs trembling so badly that she could barely walk. Blue didn't say anything for a long time. Windy cast worried glances in her direction and smiled throughout. Spot didn't look at her as he helped her along, but his face still held that firm, unyielding emotion on his face. It was the face of power.   
  
"How'd ya know where we were?" She finally blurted out.   
  
Spot turned to her and grinned. "Well yer brudda was worried 'bout ya. So he sent me out ta make sure you was okay. I had a hunch ya'd have da guts an' stupidity ta try Queens, so I took it on meself ta check it out. Me hunches are usually right."   
  
Blue turned away.   
  
"Stupid is right. I cain't believe I did dat. I got everybody hoit." She mumbled.   
  
Spot turned towards her sharply, his gaze intent.   
  
"Hey, I said you had guts too. Not jest stupidity. You probably was gonna ta fight to da death wit' dat moose, dat is if he hadn't cheated. Da idiot. What did dey call him?" Spot asked.   
  
"Cape. He's been wantin' ta kill me since I came ta Queens." Spot looked at her, an amused look in his eye.   
  
"Why pray tell?" He asked.   
  
"I punched him." Blue mumbled.   
  
Spot gazed at her a moment more before laughing long and hard, surprising Blue.   
  
"It ain't dat funny!" She protested.   
  
"Oh yeah it is. Don't worry 'bout it. You kin bunk in Brooklyn." Spot stopped as they reached the border.   
  
"Well Windy. Ya gonna come along fer da ride? Or ya gonna stay put?" Windy grinned.   
  
"I'm comin' Conlon. It's always more excitin' wit' you." Windy said.   
  
Spot smiled and turned to Blue.   
  
"I kin take ya back ta Manhattan if you want, dat is if ya don't wanna go ta Brookyn. I kin do dat." He said, somewhat gently.  
  
"No, I ain't neva goin' back dere eva again." Blue said with frightening ferocity.   
  
Spot nodded gently.   
  
"Den Brooklyn it is." Before they began to move again, Blue stopped Spot.   
  
"Conlon?" She said. Spot turned to her.  
  
"Thanks." She said softly. Spot didn't smile, but his eyes positively glowed.  
  
"Yer welcome."  
  
  
  



	9. Life in Brooklyn

The next day, Blue looked at herself in the mirror. The lump under her eye was huge, black and blue. It gave a new meaning to the term 'black eye'. It was awful. "Not like I got a boy ta catch or anytin' though." She muttered as she placed lotion on her eye. She sighed and collected herself before going out to the Brooklyn Distribution Center. She approached the desk and smiled at Tinker before giving him his money. "Hunred papes Tinka." Tinker smiled as the boys in the back counted her papers. "Nice shina Blue. Heaid how ya took on Cape an' Archer. Nice woik." He said admiringly. Blue was startled. "How'd ya know 'bout dat? Does all of New Yawk know or sometin'?" Tinker smiled. "Naw, Spot was braggin' on ya da udda night. Told us how ya took on dat moose Cape, even though he had da brass knuckles. He said you was mighty brave an' I belive him. You've got guts dats what you've got." Tinker said admiringly.  
  
Blue stared at him in a daze. "He said I was brave?" She whispered. "Yeah. Here's yer papes. Most likely ya got quite a story ta tell. Next!" Tinker said with a smile. Blue walked away from the office in a daze. Spot Conlon, the leader of Brooklyn had called her brave, and had bragged about her. She couldn't believe that, not unless she heard him herself. She got her wish as she rounded a corner. She heard Spot's voice and several other boys around him. "I don't believe dat Conlon. No goil in her right mind would stand up ta Cape." One boy said. "Yeah Spot. I seen Cape. He's huge! An' den wit' brass knuckles, well, no goil's got da guts. No goil 'sept maybe Bright Eyes." There was a silence for a moment before the same boy spoke again. "Sorry Spot." There was silence once more before Spot spoke up. "Look it's true. I saw it. She's got da mark. Windy kin testify to it." One of the boys scoffed. "Windy? I don't trust Windy. He swindled me outta two bucks! An' he cheated at poka!" The boy said angrily. "An' you don't Joe? Yeah right. If I didn't have me head on straight you would swindle me outta every penny. Don't whine 'cause ya've met yer match. An' if ya still don't believe me 'bout Blue, ask her yerself, or Archer fer dat matta. He was ceitanly dere. I gotta sell me papes." Spot said dismissively as the boy's said good-bye to him and walked off.  
  
Blue stood still a moment, then ran after the Brooklyn leader's retreating figure. "Conlon!" Spot turned around to face her and stopped walking. "Hey, kin I sell wit' ya? Or at least in da same vicinity?" Spot's face hardened. "I don't let nobody sell wit' me." Blue sighed. "I know, but I wanna take ya ta lunch aftawoids. I need ta tawk ta ya 'bout sometin' important." She pleaded. Spot thought for a moment. "Tell ya what. You sell in any spot ya choose an' I'll meet ya at 'Antonio's' fer lunch." Spot said decidedly. Blue nodded, but stopped again. "One problem Conlon." She said. Spot rolled his eyes and looked back at her. "I neva sold papes in Brooklyn before." She said softly. Spot's eyes softened. "An' plus, who betta ta leain da ropes from dan da great leada of Brooklyn?" She said quickly. Spot looked at her a moment and began to laugh. "Yer not half bad Blue. C'mon I'll show ya some good spots, but den yer on yer own." He said firmly. "Do I have yer woid on dat?" Blue asked jokingly. "Yes ya do. Now dis spot unda da Brooklyn Bridge is good." Spot began. He didn't leave her that afternoon, but he did insist on paying for lunch, much to Blue's surprise, for she didn't believe that Spot Conlon paid for any girl, much less herself.  
  
As the days and months went by, Spot and Blue spent more and more time together. It all started with an invitation. Blue was sitting up on her makeshift bed in the attic of the Brooklyn Boarding House when the door burst open. She looked up quickly and rolled her eyes as Spot Conlon walked in. "Who invited ya Spotty?" She asked with a joking smile. Spot smiled and walked over to her and leaned on his cane. "I invited myself Blue. I can go whereva an' do whateva I want. For I am," He said proudly. "Da key of Brooklyn. I know, but even keys kin leain ta knock." Blue said sarcastically. "Well no doors will keep me out ya know. So it's pointless ta knock when ya already know dat yer goin' in anyway." Spot said with a smile. Blue stared at him. "Yer a piece of work Spot Conlon. Whaddya want?" She asked.  
  
Spot hesitated a moment then leaned back on his cane. "I want ya ta go somewhere's." He said. Blue looked up at him. "Where? Nowhere's bad I hope." She said with a devious smile. Spot rolled his eyes. "No we ain't gonna egg nobody's house tenight Blue, aldough doin' dat ta da skunk of a maya's house was fun." He said with a reminicent smile. "But dat ain't it." He said, sobering up. "I want ya ta go ta da Bronx wit' me. Dere's a gamblin' match down dere an' I want ya ta go." Blue looked up at Spot in surprise. "Ya want ME ta go?" She asked. Spot frowned. "Dats what I said didn't I? So c'mon. Les go. Unless ya don't wanna go wit' Brooklyn?" He said coyly. "I do wanna go! I mean, les get goin'. It'll be stawted before we've finished jawin'." She said, jumping up from her bed and running down the stairs. Spot grinned and followed her in much the same fashion.  
  
They arrived in the Bronx with well enough time before the match. The two entered the Bronx Lodging House and signed in, then they stood back and looked around at the boys gathered. "Well whaddya know, even ol' Racetrack decided ta show! I thought he was still beat from da last time. Da guy's got persistance dats what I like. Heya Racetrack!" Spot yelled out. Blue paled and tugged on Spot's arm. "Wassa matta? Cain't a guy tawk?" He asked, his lips curled in a frown. "Yeah, jest not ta him. He's from Manhattan." She hissed as Racetrack approached. Spot's eyes widened, but the deed was done and Racetrack had seen Blue.   
  
As Racetrack saw her, his brown eyes widened. "Blue? Whaddya doin' here? Where ya been hidin' out at? Yer brudda's been worryin' his fool head off, aldough me an' Cowboy tell him not ta. Heya Spot." Racetrack said quickly. "Well I'll stawt wit' da foist question. I came here wit' Brooklyn. As ta where I've been hidin' out, I cain't say. I don't want you boys seekin' me out or nothin'. An' fer cryin' out loud tell Blink ta stop worryin'. I'm fine. How is Cowboy?" Blue asked. Racetrack smiled and lit a cigarette. "He's okay. Nothin' new happenin' in Manhattan. But you, now you Blue, you've changed." Blue laughed. "Me? I ain't changed. I'm jest da same as I've always been. Maybe a little talla, but nothin' else." Racetrack shook his head. "No you've changed." He said firmly. "Ya have Blue. Trust me on dat. I'll be right back." Spot said quickly, walking away from the two.   
  
Blue looked back at him curiously and then turned back to Racetrack just in time to see him shaking his head. "What?" Racetrack shook his head again. "Nothin'." Blue nodded. "How you been doin' Race? Okay?" Racetrack shrugged. "Jest takin' it one dat atta time. Cain't handle more dan one anymore. Jest tryin' ta live." Blue smiled. "Ya still like Bright Eyes?" Racetrack started, then blushed. "Yeah. I hope she comes back. She's gotta Blue." He said, his eyes gaining a dreamy look, while Blue's hardened. "Well if she does, she's got a lotta esplainin' ta do." She said harshly. Racetrack eyed her but said nothing. "How's ol' Spot been takin' it?" Blue shrugged. "I neva know. He neva shows his feelin's. He won't let nobody say her name or nothin'. It's awful. I mean, I'm mad too, but I ain't about ta quit sayin' her name or nothin'." Blue said.   
  
Racetrack nodded and leaned in closer. "Yer livin' in Brooklyn ain't ya?" Blue took a step away but the boy's hand restrained her. "It's okay. I guessed. Actually went once or twice ta see how you was doin'. Ya seem ta be doin' okay. Don't worry I won't tell." He reassured her. Blue relaxed visibly. "I been doin' okay. How'd ya know?" She asked. Racetrack grinned. "Well Windy had a big help in it." Blue groaned. "Did he tell everybody?" Racetrack sobered up. "Naw, jest me. We're pretty good buddies. He kin trust me an' he knows it. He said he had ta tell someone or he would bust. He's good fer secrets, but tank goodness he's got trustwoithy friends or he'd be done for." Racetrack laughed, Blue joining in with him.  
  
"Hey Blue, da games is beginnin' an' I got us some good seats! So are ya comin' or not?" Spot yelled across the crowd of boys. Blue grinned and turned to Racetrack. "Gotta go! Don't want Brooklyn ta hafta yell fer me more dan once." She said pushing through the crowd in Spot's direction. " 'Bout time you showed up. What took ya so long?" Spot asked, frowning. "Well Spot, in case ya didn't know, dere is kinda a whole Lodgin' House fulla boys here. It's not dat easy ta navigate ya know." She retorted. Spot sat back in his seat, a small smile playing about his lips as he began to watch the games begin.  
  
It was long past midnight before Spot and Blue made it home. It was cold, December in fact. The snow hadn't come down as thickly as other years, but enough had come to soak the worn boots and shoes of the Newsies and other poor children. Spot and Blue's breath were mere puffs of white air as they breathed. Blue watched Spot and smiled. "What?" Spot asked immediately. "Ya look like yer smokin' fifty cigarettes wid all dat breathin' yer doin'. Or is dat jest all yer hot air?" She teased. Spot frowned, but his eyes twinkled. "I dunno Blue. Maybe, jest maybe, it's da coldness in da air dats makin' me breath look like dat. Ya tink?" Blue grinned and didn't say a word as she reached the Brooklyn Lodging House door. "Blue."   
  
Blue turned around as she opened the door. "Ya wanna do dis again some udda time?" Spot asked hesitantly. Blue looked at him, and smiled. "I'd love ta. But next time yer gonna buy me some stuff." Spot rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah sure, like I've got a lotta money ta spend on a street rat!" Spot said as they walked in the door. "Ya know Spot, I've always been fond of hair ribbons. Whaddya tink 'bout dat?" She challenged. "I tink ya'd neva wear 'em in public 'cause yer hair's always unda yer hat, so it'd be a waste o'money." Spot answered. "Aw come on Spot! Jest a few ones! Jest ta wear in me room! All alone! I'll neva wear 'em anywhere else!" Blue insisted as they closed the door. If one was standing outside the closed door, they could hear Spot laughing and protesting. "No, no, an' a final times no Blue!"  
  
  



	10. The Return of Bright Eyes

That December came and went, and with it brought a new year and new changes. Spot became less and less like his commanding self when he was with Blue and slowly but surely, Blue softened and became appreciative of the Brooklyn leader's friendship. She had never felt that way before. She had never seen the real purpose of friends. To her they either left or they died before long. She never saw the point of them. She had tried to forget that with Bright Eyes and Bright Eyes had proved her theory. She had never wanted another friend. An acquaintance maybe, but not a friend. Spot changed that. To Blue, Spot was constant. He never broke his promises and always kept his word about everything. It was a duty to him. He was the leader of Brooklyn and in order to stay there, he had to keep his promises, even if it was to a girl.  
  
Bright Eyes was now not the only thing the two felt the same about. There were many other things, but still, Bright Eyes was a subject most often avoided by the two. But occasionally she did come up and when it did, all hell seemed to break loose. Finally the two had come to an amicable way to talk about Bright Eyes. Blue had finally accepted Spot's way of thinking and refused to say Bright Eyes' name. Instead Bright Eyes became, 'the goil' or 'she' with emphasis so Spot knew which 'she' Blue was talking about. It was easier for Blue that way. Not only Blue but Spot, who, if he had his way, would just wipe Bright Eyes clean from the face of the earth. But that was not meant to be, for the subject of Bright Eyes became popular that December. The December that was known later as the 'December of Reunions'.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
December  
  
  
"Spot, here's yer coat! It's freezin' out dere! An' here's yer gift fer Fish. Don't fergit!" Blue yelled, tossing Spot's thin coat to him. He caught it easily and slipped it on, all the while giving last minute instructions to Red. He walked up to Blue and took the present from her hands. "An' don't fergit ta tell da boys Merry Christmas from me. An' don't worry 'bout Brooklyn, we'll be fine. Ya kin leave fer a couple hours, not like a fire's gonna come an' wipe us offa da face of da eaith." Blue said with a smile. "Blue yer bein' bossy. I don't like it when yer bossy." Spot said soberly.   
  
Blue rolled her eyes. "Yer such an idiot. I ain't bossin'. I'm remindin'." She retorted. "Yeah Spot, widout her remindin' ya, you'd probably fergit yer head uddawise." Red joked. Spot rolled his eyes and smacked him before turning back to Blue. "You sure ya don't wanna come?" He asked quietly. Blue's face hardened. "Yeah. Jest wish 'em luck an' have fun." She said. Spot grinned. "Ya sound like me Mama or sometin'. Knock it off!" He said. She smiled and smacked him. "It's gonna be too late if ya don't quit jawin' an' leave!" She said, opening the door. Spot grinned and ran out into the falling snow. Blue stood in a doorway for a few moments and watched him before closing it. She wished she could go to Manhattan with Spot, but whenever she went back there, it opened old wounds. The pain of Bright Eyes' departure was just now easing, she didn't want it reopened.  
  
Blue got up early the next morning with the other boys from the Lodging House to exchange the few presents they had manage to get a hold of. The older children always managed to get the younger children presents first before getting things for the elder children. It just seemed fitting. Blue was certainly pleased with the turnout of things she received. From Red, there was a new scarf that he had, 'found'. She knew he had bought it, for she had seen him fingering the same one at a vendor stand that cost five cents. But she didn't let him know and instead smiled and thanked him. From Windy there was a set of cards with a beautifully painted castle that was in a place called 'India'. Blue had no idea where or if there even was a place called India, but she thanked him all the same. From Tinker, there were thick pieces of wool. When she held them up and asked him what they were he smiled and replied, "Dey're linin' fer yer shoes so dat da snow don't git in as good." He said. The entire company laughed and Blue gave him a quick hug.  
  
The presents for Spot were placed out of the way till he came home. When he didn't show for a while, the boys decided to go sell their papes, then quickly come back. Blue was just looking around for her coat so that she could join them when she heard the front door of the Lodging House slam. She peered around the corner and Spot quickly turned the corner and slammed the door of what the boys had christened, "The Parlor". She quietly opened the door and looked in. Spot was sitting in a slowly disintegrating armchair, his head in his hands. She quietly closed the door and approached him. "Whassa matta Spot?" She asked softly. Usually he always knew when anyone was in the room with him, but this time he started and looked at her as if he hadn't even known she'd entered.  
  
When he didn't answer she walked over to him and sat in the chair across from him. "Spot. What?" He didn't look at her for a time, but finally his gray-green eyes flitted to her own. "I killed Fish." He whispered. Blue's eyes widened. "What?" She whispered. "I done killed him Blue. I committed moida. I did. I shoulda stopped. I heaid him yellin'. But no I had ta keep runnin'. I always run! I'm sech a cowad! I am! I'm always runnin' from what I'm afraid of! Dat poor little kid." He murmured as his head fell back in his hands. Blue stared at him in shock, before touching his hand. He brought his hands off of his face and looked at her. "Ya ain't makin' sense Spot. Tell me what happened." Spot waved his hands. "No. I gotta stawt at da beginnin'. Blue, Bright Eyes is back." He said. Blue's hands were thrust up to her mouth. "Yer kiddin' Conlon." She whispered.  
  
Spot shook his head. "No. She's back. She's nothin' but a scabba. She's been livin' it up in Chicago or some fool place. She's some kinda writa. Don't make no difference. She ain't neva gonna be Bright Eyes ta me!" As Spot threw his bag to the floor, a few of the contents fell to the ground. Blue picked up a photograph and eyed the figures in it. Spot looked down at her. "She gave me dat. Some udda stuff." He muttered. "What is dis stuff?" Blue asked, looking up at him. Spot turned around, looking at the snow drifting out the window. "My stuff. Me sista's , brudda's, me Mama's an' Papa's." He said quietly. Blue stared at him. "Dis is you?" She whispered holding up the photograph.   
  
Spot looked down at her and pulled his chair closer to hers so that he could see the photo. "Yeah. Dats Martha an' Janey. An' me brudda Francis." He said quietly, pointing to the smiling figures. "An' dats yer Mama an' Papa?" Blue asked. Spot bent down further. "Yeah. Mama was a cawd Blue. Ya woulda liked her. She was great. Da best Mama in da woild. Same wit' Papa. Mama didn't folla nobody else's rules. Always did tings her own way." Spot said with a reminicent smile. "Huh, I wondaed where ya got it from." Blue teased, her eyes sparkling as she looked at the woman who resembled Spot closely. Spot smacked her gently, but his hand stayed on hers.   
  
Suddenly Blue was aware of Spot's gentle breathing on her cheek. She turned and he was only a few feet away from her, gazing at the picture. She stared at her as if sudden realization had dawned on her. He looked at her and it seemed like an eternity. Blue suddenly jumped up from her seat. "Did I git sometin'?" She asked quickly. Spot looked at her, and he seemed to wake up as he thrust the bag at her. "Yeah, yer name's on yers." He said. "Danks, I'm jest gonna go upstairs an' look at 'em." She said quickly, moving towards the stairs. Spot didn't look at her as he spoke. "Be sure ta wrap up. It's likely ta be coldest up dere in dat fool attic." He murmured. Blue stared at him, then ran up the stairs, the bag clutched in her hands.  
  
Later that evening, Spot told Blue everything that had happened. The touching scene between Racetrack and Bright Eyes, the episode with the presents and finally ending with Fish who had chased him and fallen. "He's gotta be dead Blue. I saw it. All dat blood. Dere's jest no way he coulda survived dat." He muttered in his hands. Blue didn't speak, but merely nodded. The story seemed too real, too good to be true. Almost. The last time she had seen Bright Eyes was when she was fifteen. She felt older than her sixteen years and stronger. She thought she had finally put Bright Eyes behind her and now here she came, prancing back into Manhattan. With firm resolve, she promised herself that she would never be able to see or forgive Bright Eyes. She had inflicted too much pain upon her soul to be forgiven. But a curious thing had caused anger in her heart as well. She disliked Bright Eyes because of the pain she had caused Spot. That was what confused her. Why did she care about the Brooklyn leader? She was just a mere friend, nothing like what he and Bright Eyes had been or what he and Red were, just friends.   
  
"What am I gonna do Blue? I denounced her. Denounced her in front of all da boys. But I had ta. I had ta. She don't desieve me forgiveness. What am I gonna do?" He muttered. Blue didn't respond, but placed her hand on his bent back. She didn't think that words would help him now. He had poured out his soul's worries to her, she couldn't think about Bright Eyes now. Spot needed someone, and it might as well be her.   
  
  
  



	11. YOU ARE SOFT!

************************************************************************  
  
Blue and Spot both made sure to avoid Manhattan. Spot was set against seeing Bright Eyes as was Blue. But what they didn't count on was Bright Eyes coming to THEM. One evening Blue came back to the Lodging House to a surprising scene. All the boys were in the 'parlor' surrounding Spot and talking earnestly. When Spot saw her, he waved the boys away and they left. He shuffled up to her and looked at the floor a moment, composing himself before speaking to her. "Blue, Bright came ta me dis aftanoon." A burning flame crept into her cheeks and her eyes slanted. "What?" She whispered. "She wanted me ta help her. I told her I would. Not very much Blue! Jest enough." He said quickly as her mouth dropped open. "You said you'd help her? HER?" She said in disbelief.   
  
"I don't like dat tone yer usin' Blue! I kin do whateva I darn well please, an' I ain't 'bout ta let ya boss me on dat." He said firmly as Blue sank into a chair. "Yer helpin' her. Dis is unbelievable." She murmured. "Yer helpin' too." Spot said. Blue's head shot up and she jumped to her feet. "Oh no I ain't! You kin be soft an' help her but I ain't about ta!" She yelled. Spot pushed her against the wall quickly. "Look here. I ain't soft. We discussed dis. We've discussed dis thousands of times." He said angrily. "An' all those thousands of times of tawkin' 'bout it don't change da truth of da matta." She responded cooly. He released her and walked away. "She's woikin' fer Pulitza as a joinalest of some sort. She wants us an' da Manhattan boys ta pose a fight at da Distribution Office. Yer comin'." Spot said matter-of-factly. Blue rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't give me dat Blue. Yer doin' it. Dats all I'm gonna say on da subject." Spot said firmly as he walked away. "One good ting came outta it though." He said, turning around. Blue looked up at him. "Fish ain't dead." He said with a smile.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
The day after the fight, Blue leaned over the broken mirror and touched her eye gently. It was slightly black, but not bad. "Stupid Mush had ta git slap-happy did he? Oh well I'll show him what I'm like when I git slap-happy." She muttered as she touched it gently. She finally stood up and walked outside into the street and sat down on the steps. After a few moments, Spot walked past her, but seeing her on the steps he backtracked and stood in front of her. She looked up at him expectantly. Blue had never really forgiven Spot for helping Bright Eyes. In a sense he had betrayed her. It was him who had imprinted in her mind that Bright Eyes was worthless and should never be helped, and here he was doing the exact opposite of his words. It aggravated her terribly and the two hadn't been on great terms since.   
  
"I'm goin' ta Manhattan. Ya wanna come?" He asked tentatively. She shook her head. His forehead furrowed. "Come anyway. Brooklyn says." He said, pulling her up. She shrugged and shuffled beside him, basically ignoring him. "Look, ya gotta tawk sometime. I know yer mad 'bout Bright Eyes. But ya jest gotta git ova it. I'm only doin' it fer Jacky boy. He wanted me ta." He interjected. Blue shrugged again. "I gave Jacky Brooklyn." He said. Blue looked at him in surprise then looked away. "I ain't gonna be surprised at nothin' no more Conlon." She muttered. "Look it ain't dat bad is it? I mean come on. I'm jest helpin' Cowboy." He protested. "No Conlon, yer helpin' Bright. He wants ya ta help Bright and ya are. Even afta all dose lessons ya tol' me, 'neva trust Bright Eyes', 'don't help Bright Eyes'. What am I supposed ta do Conlon? You went back on yer woid. Does dat mean I cain't trust Brooklyn no more?" She asked. Spot stared ahead. "If dats what ya gotta do Blue." He murmured as they crossed into Manhattan.   
  
He stopped in front of the Lodging House door and looked down at her. "You sure ya ain't gonna come? It could git ugly." He prompted with a smile. She shook her head. "Go ahead an' have fun by yerself Conlon. I'll be here." She said, sitting down on the steps. Spot looked at her a moment more before walking into the Lodging House. A while later, she heard the happy chatter of Racetrack and another voice. A feminine voice. She ran and ducked behind the staircase as Bright Eyes and Racetrack came outside. "So Blue's been livin' in Brooklyn huh?" She heard Bright Eyes ask. "Yeah. Likes it too I reckon. She left 'bout da time when you left." Racetrack replied. "I'd love ta see her." Bright Eyes said reminicently. Blue scoffed as she watched them leave. "I dunno Bright. She's different dan she used ta be." Bright Eyes frowned. "Whaddya mean?" She asked. "Well, she' pretty much da way Spot is. Now I mean." He said. The look on Bright Eyes' face almost affected Blue, but she pushed the emotion away fiercely.   
  
She stood up and looked at the door and Spot came out, an angry look on his face, a dismayed Red trailing behind him. "C'mon Blue. We're leavin'." He muttered, walking away towards Brooklyn. "What happened?" She whispered to Red. Red shook his head. "Dey was both goin' fer each udda's necks. Both of 'em. Slingshots an' everytin'. If me an' Race hadn't broken 'em up, well. I dunno what dey woulda done ta each udda." Red murmured. Blue raised her head to look at Spot, his determined stride taking him back home. She smiled slightly. So he hadn't changed. He still felt the same even though he had given Brooklyn as help to Manhattan. He hadn't broken his promise after all. And Blue knew that even though the two were united, he could break that unity with a simple word.  
************************************************************************  
  
"Heya Windy! How's it rollin'?" Blue asked as the boy approached. He grinned and threw his papes to the ground. "Good! How are ya Blue? Haven't seen much of ya lately." Blue grinned. "Dats 'cause ya've been in Manhattan every time I comes looking fer ya!" She laughed. Windy smiled and scratched his head. "Yeah I guess so. Actually dats kinda what I wanted ta tawk ta ya 'bout. Manhattan I mean. Bright wanted me ta spread da woid dat she wants us ta go to da Manhattan Lodgin' House tenight." Windy said. At the mention of Bright Eyes' name, Blue sucked in her breath. "Why?" She asked. Windy shrugged. "Dunno, but it's impointant I'll tell ya dat. I jest came from tellin' Spot." Windy said. "What did he say?" Blue asked. "Dat he'd be dere. You AN' him." Blue rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath. "Okay Windy. If Brooklyn says we'll be dere dan we'll be dere." Windy grinned and spit-shook with her before running off. Blue sighed and yelled out the headlines, less energetically than before.   
  
A while later she was shuffling alongside Spot Conlon, kicking all the available rocks that fell into her path. Spot was sober and quiet. "Good grief Blue! Kin ya stop kickin' da rocks! I'm already jumpy enough as it is!" He said suddenly. Blue shrugged and stopped kicking the rocks. "What's wit' you Blue? Alla sudden yer all, 'I cain't tawk no more'. I ain't been able ta tell ya what I tink of da goin's on in Brooklyn in fereva!" He said angrily. "Yeah well dats yer problem. Ya coulda said it." She remarked cooly. "Now don't go an' try ta make me da bad guy! I cain't tawk ta somebody if dey ain't gonna tawk back! Dats kinda what makes a conversation Miss Blue!" Spot said angrily. Blue shrugged. "Seein' Bright ain't high on my priorities Mista Spot. So fergive me if I'm a little quiet." She snapped. Spot shook his head and didn't say anymore.  
  
They entered the Manhattan Lodging together, side by side, Blue's face unmistakably cool. She saw Bright Eyes out of the corner of her eye as she walked in, quickly she moved to Spot's other side and ignored her. Bright Eyes saw the action and her face became slightly pained. But she turned away, turned back from them and stood in front of the company. Then she told them everything. The reason for her unexpected leaving, the secrets behind the botched Newsboys Strike Reunion. Blue sat in her chair in shock, her hands clenching and unclenching. Spot had done more tonight for Bright Eyes than he had said he would. He had stopped the Newsboys for mobbing her after she told them that she was responsible for all the chaos, he had made them continue to listen to her plan and then had said that he would help. She watched him and Bright Eyes speaking and she saw his face, cool and composed, but she didn't care anymore. He could help Bright Eyes. But if he was going to, he was going to lose her. She stood up with a sigh, fed up with Spot and the world, when a strong hand grabbed her by the shoulder and whirled her around. She threw the hand off her shoulder and stopped as she saw the face. A brown eyepatch caught her eyes and she relaxed her fists.  
  
"Heya Blink." She muttered. Kid Blink stared at her for a time. "So you've been wit' Brooklyn dis whole time?" He asked softly. She shrugged. "So? I'm fine. I tol' Race ta tell ya's not ta worry." She muttered. "Yeah, but I did worry! I mean, I ain't seen ya fereva! Ya jest up an' left!" He said in disbelief. "Oh yeah! Well dats jest 'bout da same as what you did ta me when I was a kid! You up an' left as you say, leavin' me alone wit' Mama, who could barely take care of herself, let alone her liddle kid! You said, 'oh yeah, I'll come back'. An' ya neva did! Neva! So don't get all offensive 'cause I'm followin' in yer footsteps." She said angrily, storming out the door. Bright Eyes watched her, her hands folded across her chest, a sad expression on her face. Spot looked at Bright Eyes a moment, then followed Blue out the door.  
  
When he got outside, he saw Blue leaning up against the wall of the Lodging House smoking furiously, blowing the smoke in the air with harsh breaths. He lit his own cigarette, and calmly blew the smoke in the air. Finally Blue erupted, just as Spot had planned. "Would ya git outta here Conlon! I don't wanna tawk ta anyone! 'Specially you! Ya traita!" She burst out. To her surprise, Spot didn't counterattack her insult, merely glanced at her and puffed on his cigarette. She glared at him and threw her cigarette to the ground. "Well whaddya want?" She asked angrily. Spot looked at her casually. "Nothin'. I'm jest smokin' a cigarette." He said calmly. "No yer not. You want sometin'. What?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
Spot shrugged. "Lets stawt wit' why ya called me a traita." He said smoothly, crushing his cigarette under his heel. Blue stared at him. "Well, you, you is helpin' Bright an', I dunno! Ya jest are!" She said, turning away from him. Spot watched her. "Well lemme tell ya sometin' Blue. Bright jest confessed. Ya heaid her wit' yer own ears right?" Blue didn't turn around, but simply shrugged. "Well, I gotta do tings dats in da best interest of me peoples. An' me boys wanna help Bright. So dats what we's gonna do. I ain't offered her me friendship." He explained. "Might as well have." Blue muttered. Spot stared at her and finally turned her around gently. "Listen Blue, afta dis here ting Bright wants us ta do, I'll leave her alone. I'll neva speak ta her again if'n ya don't want me to. Okay?" Blue laughed scornfully. "Yeah right! Afta all dis is ova, you'll fergive her an' you'll be da best o'buddies. I know how you are Spot Conlon." Spot stared at her before releasing her shoulders.   
  
"Why cain't you fergive her?" He asked quietly. Blue scoffed. "Why cain't I fergive her?" Hmm, maybe because you pounded it in me head dat I shouldn't! How's dat fer an answa!?" She spat out. To her surprise, Spot looked away. "Yeah I did, didn't I?" He murmured. "What's wit' you Conlon? You've changed. You ain't da same guy dat I met." Blue said. Spot turned around to face her. "Meybe I ain't. I cain't not fergive her Blue. I once tought dat I neva would, but she an' I go way back. She was da only one I had fer a while." Blue laughed. "Da onliest one ya had. Dats rich. I'll help Bright, but afta dat I'm leavin'. I cain't stay wit' you no more. An' plus, ya jest proved a theory dat I've been tryin' ta git inta yer thick skull fereva an' here Bright helps me out fer once. You, are, SOFT." She spat out, whirling around and running off towards Brooklyn. Spot leaned up against the wall and stared out into the dark night, contemplating her words, and knowing that they were true.  
  
  
  



	12. A Decision

************************************************************************  
  
Spot walked away from Bright Eyes and Racetrack as the two embraced. So, the two were going to get married. Good for them. Things were working out. He and Bright Eyes had made up, the Bright Eyes and Racetrack were getting married, Pulitzer finally had the tables pulled on him. So why didn't he feel right? He knew why. He watched Blue as she snatched off the bow tie and threw the top hat to the side, letting her blonde hair fall to her shoulders as she stormed outside. In her hand was a bag. Spot walked quickly to the door and saw her walking away. "Blue." He called. She stopped in her tracks and turned around. He walked towards her and forcibly took her bag and set it on the ground. Blue crossed her hands in front of her chest. "You ain't gonna convince me ta stay Conlon." She said firmly. Spot nodded. "I know dat." He said quietly, holding one of her hands. "I was right wasn't I? You an' Bright made up." She said.  
  
Spot nodded. "Yeah. Yer right 'bout most tings Blue." He said quietly, his fingers fingering her callused palm. "Look, tell me what ya've gotta say so I kin git outta here. Da love in dere is makin' me sick." She muttered. "Ya know 'bout Race an' Bright?" Spot asked. "Yeah I know. Good fer dem. I still ain't fergivin' her." Blue said determindedly. "Or me I see." Spot said quietly, looking at her. She started visibly, then regained her composure somewhat. "Right. I cain't do dat fer you of all people." She said. "I wish ya would. You helped me ta see dat, well I don't hafta be all Mista Tough-Guy all da time. I kin have some laughs, even if I am da leada of Brooklyn. Ya helped me see dat. An' it was really you dat convinced me ta make da peace wit' Bright." Blue stared at him in astounded shock. "Me? But you neva listen ta me, you neva even care what I hafta say!" She protested weakly.  
  
Spot laughed. "Not in da beginnin', but it did git inta me head. Most of it sank in. Ya showed me all dat, an' I cain't let ya leave unless yer set against stayin'. But I wanna say sorry before ya go, fer all da harsh woids an' betrayals." He said roughly. Blue dropped her head. "You neva betrayed me. I jest said dat ta make ya feel bad. But dats jest what it felt like. Dats why I said it." She muttered. "I did betray ya. I said sometin' an' did da complete opposite. Dat was wrong. As a leada I'm bound ta keep me woid. Even ta a sassy goil like you." He said, raising his chin proudly. Blue looked at him and smiled. "Well, if dats an' apology Conlon, den I accept. I guess I kin put off leavin' fer a bit. At least until ya make me mad again." She said with a smile.  
  
Spot grinned. "Ya know what Blue, I don't tink you an' me kin go one day widout bein' mad at each udda. Dats what makes you an' me such a great team. Ya know? We both got different opinions, but da truth of da matta is, we're so much alike, dats why we act like we're gonna bite each uddas heads off, even dough we wouldn't dare do it." Spot said softly. Blue grinned. "Whaddya doin' now Spot? Suggestin' dat I'm yer goil?" She teased. Spot drew back, a shocked look on his face. "Me? Brooklyn? Have a steady goil? Neva! Dat wouldn't do!" He said. Blue laughed and smacked him. "Dats what I thought. An' meybe I kin try ta fergive Bright. It'll take me longa dan you an' her might like, but, now dat I heaid her story, it'll be easier I tink. I kinda felt da same way when I got kicked outta Queens." She said quietly.   
  
Spot smiled and fingered her hand, then let it drop. "Whaddya say we go tell her dat, huh?" He asked. Blue looked up at him and grinned. "Fine, but no sayin' dat it was all yer doin'. I came 'bout dis of me own accord. No boy, not even da leada of Brooklyn forced me inta it." She said warningly. Spot grinned and as he shouldered Blue's bag, he laughed loud and hard, surprising the passers-by who knew that Spot Conlon didn't ordinarily laugh or even smile in public. But that was the old Spot Conlon. As Blue said later, 'now he's da new an' improved Spot Conlon'. Which he was.  
  
  



	13. Epilogue

************************************************************************  
  
Epilogue.  
  
One and a half years of fighting and making up later, Spot asked Blue if 'meybe she'd wanna fight wit' him fereva'. She laughed and consented. The two were married, and one year later had twins. Sketch and Jade Conlon became well known and respected among Brooklyn, but Spot didn't insist that his son become the new Brooklyn leader. He and Sketch both agreed that if he wanted to be the leader, he had to work for it, not just take advantage of his father's position. After Sketch and Jade came six more boys, Marbles, Flames, Mouse, Ace, Trouble and Gabriel. All of them were known for their different talents and personalities, but they were always known first as the children of the infamous leader of Brooklyn and his sassy bride Blue.  
  
  
  
*Author's Note: Thanx all you guys for reviewing! I'm so glad that you guys liked the story so much!!! YAY FOR THE REVIEWERS!!! If you liked this one and you wanna know more about the characters that were in this story, you can check 'em out in the Bright Eyes series if you want! The first one is "Let the World Stand Still", the first story, introducing Bright Eyes and her world in the Newsies. It takes place some time after the strike and........what am I doing? Read it to find out what happens, although you have some idea if you've read this story, which you obviously have done if you're reading this. Sorry guys, sugar high. :-) Okay, the second is, "Darkness Before the Dawn", second story about Bright Eyes and her return to Manhattan. The third (yes there's a third), "The Second Generation" is about Bright Eyes and Racetrack and their kids and all the lovely trouble they get into. Oh yes, they do! Don't think for a minute that they would be little angels that don't give in to a little gambling occasionally. *wink* And it is here that I am going to announce that a fourth Bright Eyes story is INDEED in the works. Yeah, well I wasn't gonna tell you until I was postive that I was going to continue it. I started writing it and it's flowing pretty good, so keep on the lookout! Thanx again to all you great reviewers!! APPLAUSE FOR YOU GUYS! And as my buddy Kora likes to say, "Marshmallows to you!!" Catch ya later!!  
  
T.H.  
  
  
  



End file.
